Spirit Force: Devil May Cry 5
by Ace Neptune
Summary: On their search for the Youseiken, the Hero Alliance arrives at Red Grave City where they are caught in a Three-way war between Beelzebub, Angels, and the mysterious Demon Urizen. Watch as they team up with Nero, Dante, and the Mysterious V as they put a stop to the mysterious Qlipoth tree and Urizen that took over the city.
1. Chapter 1

Mission 1: Nero

The story opens up with a barrage of news bulletins and newspaper articles accompanied by camera flashes.

"Tonight's top story, " Universe 13 in Chaos!". A series of events in the Demon Universe has set off a chain of chaos that has spread in words to all corners of the Multiverse."

"The turmoil began in the territory of Beelzebub, the Demon King of Gluttony, where the notorious leader of the Phantom Thieves, Jack, executed a massive breakout from Grace Field House, an orphanage which is also a breeding ground for human children for their brains to be harvested. Jack stole 15 high-quality selections from Grace Field, impacting the territory immensely."

"Beelzebub was so furious with the heist executed under his nose that he dropped public enemy number 1, David Ishihara, off his watchlist, putting Jack at the top. This would lead to every demon in Beelzebub's territory searching wildly for this Phantom Thief."

"The problems escalated when a massive demonic tree burst out of the ground, hailing the arrival of a so-called new Demon King called Urizen, who started to place his dominance in Red Grave City."

"Red Grave and its surrounding cities have ceased to function as a result of the mysterious tree that apparently attacked the city approximately one month ago. In light of this incident, the government has now-"

"The chaos escalated when the demons invaded the city. But problems soon worsened as more demons unlike the ones spawned by the tree, and angels strange in appearance, began swarming the city. Beelzebub has also ordered all demons under him to search Red Grave in hopes of finding the thief who stole from him-"

"Demons! Demons and Angels everywhere!" a civilian being interviewed exclaimed in fear. "I've seen them with my own eyes! They're turning Red Grave into a warzone!"

"Let us pray to the heavens for mercy. This is a trial from the heavens above… the end-"

Simon turned off the TV as he continued to tell everyone what Rodin told him about the balance of power shifting.

"Wow...I really pissed them off, didn't I?" Jack said.

"Yeah, you did bro. By stealing from Grace Field, all of that happened." Hope said.

"I still believe what I did was right. I was not going to let them have their way." Jack said.

"Now's not the time to argue you two. Jack did what he thought was right saving those children but he ended up putting a target on his back." Simon said.

"Join the club. It's bad enough that I'm public enemy number 1 down here. Every demon… Well, almost every demon, is gonna want to rip my head off." David said.

"Hey, mine too." Jack said.

"You don't understand how serious this is. Beelzebub is not someone you want as an enemy. I've seen him like this before. He's not gonna stop until you're dead." Sheer said.

"Yeah, not to mention there's Angels involved in this now. Even Purgatorio can't hold all this chaos." Hope said.

"It just became Armageddon real quick. Now we have angels to deal with." David said. "But why did you say it also concerns me then?" he asked.

"Simple. Because you're a demon hunter, and angels are the demons' natural enemy." Leonora said.

"So, you're saying they're gonna try to sway me to their side." David said. "Geez… And I thought Galeem and Dharkon had it rough. Now they have these knuckleheads to keep on a leash."

"Well, we definitely have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Vegeta said.

"Indeed we do." Leonora said.

"Nora, can't you call the angels back at least?" Jesse asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. As I am not a Valkyrie in Valhallan terms, I lack the authority." Leonora said.

"They wouldn't listen anyway, these angels aren't the kind you wanna be friends with." Simon said.

"So we're in a three-way war. Sigh. There's only one guy who can help us out of this. The most awesome demon hunter there is." Ruby said.

"Um, I'm not sure he'll be helping us out, Ruby." Weiss said.

"No one's seen Dante for over a month now." Nami said.

"A month? What happened?" Omnimon asked.

"He fought that Demon King...and lost." Ciel said.

"Oh damn… Things went from bad to worse quickly." Jesse said.

"Let's see...hunted by angels, hunted by a demon lord, looking for a sword in a city overrun by demons...not sure how things can get any worse." Skull said.

"Seriously, Skull. You could jinx us saying stuff like that." Leopardmon said.

Suddenly the proximity alarms went off as everyone saw horrendous demonic insects on the road.

"Well, Skull. You wanted to know how things could get worse. Here's your answer." Gallantmon said.

"Well uh...things have to get worse to get better...right?" Skull said laughing nervously.

"Hmm?" Simon said as he zoomed in saw someone fighting the demon insects.

"Is that...Nero?" David asked.

"You know him?" Simon asked.

"Not personally, but I have heard that Dante has taken in a protege of sorts." David said.

"Well it looks like he could use a hand." Simon said readying Midnight Black.

"Looks like it." David said clasping his sword. "Miu, fire up the transporter. We're going in."

"Coming right up!" Miu said.

A few minutes later…

On a bridge, a couple of soldiers were trying to hold the insects back.

"Hold the line. Hold the line! Nothing gets through!" one of them said before they were overwhelmed. The heroes warped in and started helping the last one standing.

"You guys alright?" David asked the officers.

"I think so…" The soldier said. "Wait, who the heck are…"

"Isn't that David Ishihara? The demon hunter from the news?" Another soldier asked.

"Who?" another soldier said.

"Yeah...that's not gonna be a question for long." David said.

"You did all you guys could. Right now, leave it to the professionals." Gray said.

"Yeah. Let's dance boys!" Simon said pointing Ember and Riptide at the demonic insects as they screeched.

**Demonic Insect**

**Empusa**

The group started fighting the Empusa head on as they started clearing the bridge.

"Look at this. There are thousands of them." Ramona said.

"And I think I found the source." Simon said spotting large red blobs with vines on the other end of the bridge.

"Guess that's where we're going, c'mon!" Hope said.

"Guys, wait up!" Emma said as an Empusa was ready to pounce.

"Emma, look out!" Gemini said as the empusa jumped.

"Huh? Aaaah!" Emma screamed as the Empusa was about to get her before a van ran it over in midair. As it screeched to a halt, a young man in black clothing with white hair and his right arm missing jumped out.

"You okay kid?" the man asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Emma said.

"Huh? A product number on the neck. So you're the reason for the news." he said.

"Easy there Nero, she's only a kid you know." A western accented voice said as stepping out was a woman with glasses, wearing a sleeveless vest and biker shorts as she had a cigarette in her hand.

"I'm not grilling her. Just saying she and those other kids had guts outsmarting demons with that thief. So...sit back. I can handle this." Nero said.

"W-Wait! You can't fight them with one arm, they'll kill you!" Emma called.

"Don't worry yourself." The woman said. "He likes to kill demon things. Let him do his thing."

"Yeah, cheer up squirt." Nero said as electricity started forming around his right arm as out popped a blue robotic arm. "You takin' notes?" he asked the girl with him as he jumped into the fray and started beating every demon in his way.

(Cue- Devil Trigger- Devil May Cry 5)

With the greatest of ease, Nero used the newly attached arm he had to pummel the Empusa coming at him. It was also able to blast a burst of electricity onto an Empusa he grabbed. "All right, time to kick some ass." he said.

He ran at the rest of the Empusa and drew a single-edged blade and turned the handle as if revving a motorcycle as flames poured out from it. Slashing with his sword and shooting with a double-barreled pistol, he hacked and shot through the Empusa in his way.

"So… awesome!" Rainbow-2 said.

"I know! That sword is amazing! And that arm, it's so cool!" Ruby said.

"I made it myself." The woman said. "Name's Nico."

"Nice to meet you." Hope said.

Nero continued to whale on the Empusa, his mechanical arm showing off one more trick as a grappling wire shot out from the arm and pulled in some of the demons as he rid another around.

"Wow…" Emma breathed in awe.

"Yeah, he's a real pro at smackin' demons around." Nico said crouching down to her level. "That's why I built him that well-functioning arm… To kick demon ass."

"He's pretty good." Hope said. "That arm's really useful."

Nero held his arm up as it was seen broken.

"Hey, Psycho! Watch the merchandise!" Nico called as she stood up.

"Hey, stop bitchin' and take cover!" Nero called back throwing the broken arm onto the ground as it shattered as he summoned another.

"Maybe we should jump in just to be safe." David said getting past the barrier.

"Three heads are always better than one." Simon said following.

Nero pushed back a few Empusas as David and Simon joined the fray.

"PIADPH!" Simon called summoning a chain and pulley as he trapped an Empusa and pulled it through the pulley.

David imbued his sword with ice as he slashed and froze a few Empusas before shattering them.

"Not bad." Nero said before revving up his sword again and slicing through a few more as they were being burned.

"I think we got em." Flamberge said.

"I'm glad Emma's okay. Nero really saved her." Jack said. "Yeah...he did."

"So, what're you guys all doing here?" Nero asked.

"We can explain everything after we've cleared this bridge of demon bugs." Indigo said.

"Fine by me, let's go." Nero said.

"I don't think we're done yet." Gray said seeing a large demonic plant further ahead.

"That's the giant plant thing Simon saw earlier. I say we get a better look at it." Sakura said.

"Might as well." Sachiko said.

The group made their way across the broken bridge while they dealt with Empusa and soon reached the demonic plant.

"What a lovely house plant." Nero said.

**Blood-slicked vegetation**

**Qliphoth Roots**

"This looks like one of that giant plant's roots." David said.

"And I don't think it likes anyone trimming it…" Akane said as one of the vines started moving. "Look out!"

Everyone dodged out of the way as the Qlipoth stuck its barb into the road. Flamberge saw another one heading her way as she slashed at it, making it retract.

"Huh?" Flamberge asked before looking at her sword. "Oh, I get it…" she said swinging her sword around as flames coated it.

"Anyone brought marshmallows? Because we're bringing the fire." Himeno said as the fire users stepped in.

"Once it's on its last legs, I'll bring the climax." Simon said.

"Copy that, Simon!" Moltar said as he ignited his gauntlets. "Time for a forest fire!" he continued as he punched some of the vines.

"Take this...Eruption!" Stahn called causing a small volcano to erupt underneath the Qliphoth Roots.

"Himeno, let's go!" Dynasmon said.

"Roger!" Himeno said. Dynasmon unleashed his Breath of Wyvern attack while Himeno summoned a fire dragon as both attacks spiraled towards the roots.

"Whoa… What kind of combination attack was that?" David asked. "Both of their attacks spiraled with each other and hit that thing."

"We'd better look into that for later, for right now, this guy's just about roasted!" Flamberge said bringing out her Molten Salamander Shooter. "Salamander Shower!" she called blasting multiple fireballs at the Qliphoth Root as it screeched in pain.

"Guess that's your cue, Simon!" Hope said.

(Cue- Infernal Demon Summoning- Bayonetta)

"AVAVOGO!" Simon called as he danced and summoned Gomorrah as he chomped down on the Qliphoth Roots before letting out an Elephant roar and disappearing as all that was left was a piece of the roots. It dissolved into white particles before fading away. Then musical notes started gathering as a Golden Record Disk appeared as two twin blades were shown.

"Oooh, that looks important!" Nana said picking it up.

"That's a Golden LP." Simon said.

"Hey Eddy, check this thing out. It's all shiny and gold. It's pretty." Nana said showing it to Eddy.

"...If no one else wants it, it's mine. 3...2...MINE!" Eddy said, before David drop kicked him to the ground. "...not mine…"

"Nana, don't bait him with stuff like that. We don't even know what this thing is even for." David said.

"Rodin can use it to make weapons from demons that reside in Inferno." Simon said.

"Well, good for you." Jack said.

After the rest of the Qliphoth roots were faded, Nico drove up in the van.

"Hey, you guys. That'll keep em, but not for long." Nico said.

"We kind of figured." David said. "Anyways, I'm sure you and Nero here have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, first of all, what brings ya'll to a city that's goin' to hell and back?" Nico asked.

"Should we tell them?" Skull asked.

"They seem trustworthy enough, and David knows Nero well. I'd say we can." Fox said.

"We've been hearing that there's a peculiar sword somewhere in this city." David said.

"You must have a lot of guts to come down here then. Especially a demon hunter with a reputation as infamous as yours." Nico said.

"A risk I figured would be worth taking." David said.

"So, what kinda blade you looking for? The Yamato?" Nero asked.

"The Ashura Gouenmaru." Sunset said.

"The what?" Nero asked.

"Ashura Gouenmaru. It's a sword that was wielded by the God of Wrath once." Hope said. "It's one of a very peculiar set of sacred swords."

"Never heard of it, but I can tell you this much, Yamato is pretty much responsible for what's happening here." Nero said holding his right arm.

"Yamato...that's Vergil's sword. What exactly happened?" Hope said.

"A little over a month ago before things went to hell, a hooded figure arrived at my place and attacked me. He ripped off my Devil Bringer, which had Yamato absorbed into it." Nero explained.

"Right, so then after that, this Urizen appeared and started wreaking havoc in Red Grave. Dante, being the demon hunter, was hired to take him down." Hope surmised.

"Pretty much, but when we went to take him down, I was eventually overpowered until Dante held him off giving me and V time to escape, we don't know what happened to him since, the rest you know." Nero said.

"V? Who's that?" Omnimon asked.

"Someone that knows Urizen very well, me and Dante don't even know who he really is, only his name." Nero said. "He's human I'll tell you that."

"So, where is he?" Hope asked.

"I'm supposed to meet up with him further in the city." Nero said.

"Well, looks like we're all headed to the same place." Hope said.

"In that case, would you mind if we accompanied you?" Alphamon asked.

"Why the hell not? The more the merrier. Besides it looks like you all know your way around a few demons, mostly these two." Nico said referring to Simon and David.

"You don't know the half of it." Hope said.

"We all won't be able to fit in Nico's van and drive into the city." Gemini said.

"You do know we have vehicles of our own, right?" David asked.

"And as usual...I've been working on something like this." Miles said pressing a button as something lowered from the ship. "I've built something for more long-range travel. Animech number 005: The Turtle Fortress."

"Turtle what?" Nero asked as a large turtle like vehicle was dropped behind Nico's van.

"It was something these guys asked me for. We can't take the Galaxy King everywhere on a world so a vehicle for on and off-road travel was the best to go. Air and sea-based vehicles are being developed but I completed the land one." Miles said.

"Quick question: why aren't we PAYING this guy?!" ZS asked Hope in disbelief.

"Because he's on our team, ZS. He doesn't need money. Jexi doesn't pay his family." Hope said.

"It's true. We provide the supplies and that's all." Jexi said. "Besides, there's no reason to earn money...unless we need it."

"Alright, so you guys ready to get going?" Simon asked holding the Golden LP.

"Yeah. Let's roll." Hope said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2: Qliphoth

On the Turtle Fortress as it followed the van, the group got comfy as they headed to their next destination.

"I still can't believe...I almost got taken out by demons." Emma said.

"Hey, it's your first real time on the battlefield. You were able to stay under the radar back during our blast to the past, but …" Mark began.

"If you don't mind. I wanna speak with my member. Ray, get over here. I wanna speak with you two." Jack said. "Look...you two. Seeing you out there...I realized something. While the other 13 kids are back at the trove aka my hideout, you two are risking your lives. If you two are gonna wanna keep going on with me, much less go back to that world and save the kids of those other farms...you gotta learn to be self sufficient." Jack said supplying the two with rifles and knives. "Starting now...you two are gonna learn how to fend for yourselves while we're here."

"Okay, Jack." Emma said.

"Wow… It's kinda sweet seeing my brother act all protective and kind to Emma and Ray." Hope said.

"Well yeah. Jack actually has a thing about being free and hates it when that freedom is restricted. One of the reasons we joined up with him." Joker said.

"You know, I think during this whole adventure… I think we might get to know more about Jack than what we saw." Hope said.

Suddenly the Turtle Fortress screeched to a halt as Nico's van stopped at a gap with caution tape.

"That's it people, no more wheels from here." Nico said over the vehicle comm.

"Guess were walkin, guys." Nero said.

"Miles, you better stay with Nico. It's best if the vehicles move separately." Hope said.

"No arguments here." Miles said.

"Alright, let's roll." Akane said as everyone got out into the rainy city and started venturing into town.

"We'd better be careful here. I bet angels and demons are gonna be hounding us as we go deep into the city." Hope said.

"Don't remind us." David said as he loaded up his guns.

They came to a space in town where Qliphoth vines were all over the city, ruining the roads. In the distance was a large tree that produced some sort of red air.

"Wonder what that is?" Flamberge asked.

"That's the Qliphoth. Most likely where Urizen is lurking." David said.

"Most likely. We'd better go see for ourselves." Sonia said.

"These statues, they almost look...human." Simon said.

"Oh man… I know what that means…" David said.

"You're still remembering that encounter with Medissa, aren't you?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah. I know full well what makes these statues." David said.

"You would be right. This tree, the Qliphoth, it's a tree that only grows in the Demon Universe. Like all plant life here, it grows by draining blood from its victims." Sheer said.

"So all these people then…" Simon said.

"They got their blood drained." Hope said brushing one of the human statues as it turned to dust.

"Something tells me the plants aren't the only things draining blood…" Gemini said looking at the fizzing video screens as Empusa were all over them. One of the them screeched, blood gushing from their mouths as they dropped down.

"Nasty little buggers…" David said.

"PIR ZIXLAY!" Simon called summoning a guillotine and pulling one of the Empusa through it and snapping his fingers, causing the blade to drop and slice its head off.

"Time for some exterminating!" Zephyr said blasting some Empusa with his machine guns.

The group continued to fight off the Empusa as a car was seen flying towards them.

"Watch out!" Simon called kicking it far into the distance as he saw a demon holding a scythe as it popped out of the ground along with several others.

**Cleaving Vanguard**

**Hell Caina**

"So they aren't just bugs…" Hope said.

"They look a lot like those demons we fought during the Multi-Dimensional Incident." X said.

"Or undead reapers." Hope said. "Either way, let's get em!"

The demons roared as they leaped towards the group, intent on slicing them to pieces.

"Heavenly Wheel!" Sachiko said swinging a scythe of her own as she slashed upward and then spun, slashing the demon.

"Is this your scythe?" Simon asked holding one of the other demons' scythes before splitting the demon in half with it. "Well, I don't think you'll need it now."

"Ed! Flying Batter-ed Special!" Mark said, tossing one of the scythes to him.

"Yes! I AM ED!" Ed yelled as he caught the scythe and used it to send the demon flying like a baseball. "Touchdown for Ed!"

"There's a bigger one ahead. A bigger demon." Gray said.

"You can tell?" Nero asked.

"Counting me, David, and Simon, we're Demon Slayers." Gray said.

"He's right. I can sense a strong presence nearby." David said.

"It must be hanging out by the Qliphoth tree nearby." Hope said.

"And we'll have to go through this building to get there." Simon said.

"Let's make it quick." Hope said as they went inside as they maneuvered through the rooms and ruined halls demolished by Qliphoth vines.

"Man, these vines have really messed this city up." Scarlet said. "Why's this...Urizen guy even doing all this?"

"I don't know. But I've heard stories about Qliphoth trees bearing fruit. Something to do with the human blood that makes it grow." Sakura said. "What the fruit does, I don't know."

"All I know is, this tree's getting annoying." Nero said. As they made their way to the other side of the hotel. Nero then saw red portals on the ground as something was coming up. "Huh? More bugs?"

"No, get back quickly!" Simon said.

Manifesting from the red void were purple and black demons holding twin swords, and rifles.

**Craver of Hatred**

**Hideous**

Alongside them was a demon of the same species as the Hideous, but larger and with a sharp head crest with flowing scales. It carried a dual scythe.

**Holder of Enmity**

**Hatred**

"Let me guess, these aren't your run of the mill demons?" Nero asked.

"They're Infernals. They're demons, but not exactly the ones you're familiar with." Hope said.

"Stay on your toes, these ones are much smarter than the ones we fought earlier." Simon said.

The Hideous and Hatred attacked, swinging their weapons and shooting their guns.

"Yow!" Gemini said avoiding the strike.

"Die, bastards!" Bakugo said blasting one of the Hideous back into the wall.

"Eat this!" Hope said blasting another Hideous through the chest with Spectral impact. It then glowed violently and blasted into pieces.

"Come on!" Eddy said, dodging a slash from the Hatred before uppercutting it in the jaw, sending it staggering. "Now...Ki Blast!" he called as he fired an energy wave that went through the Hatred, killing it.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Steven said.

"We'd better be careful though. There may be more." Hope said as they exited the hotel and headed through the streets. They then made their way to a chapel near the Qliphoth tree.

"Okay, so where's this demon at?" Denki asked.

"**Grrr! MORE!**" a voice shouted.

"That...would be the demon." Gray said.

A huge horned demon was picking up debris and putting it into it's demonic mouth stomach and releasing it as fireballs at a cathedral.

"**The nerve of that Demon Lord...insisting that I not go for humans? He does not control me. I will rise in power and become a Demon Lord even more powerful than he is!**" it said.

"Sounds like you've got some issues there, buddy." David said.

"**Humans…. I was not expecting any survivors!**" the large demon said leaping down and almost crushing them.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Hope said.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to see a guy around here? About this big, uses a cane?" Nero asked. "We're supposed to meet him. Did you snack on him?"

"**Insolent whelp! You dare mock Goliath?!**" the demon said before looking at Jack and David. "**You...you are the humans he is looking for.**"

"Ah...so old Beelzebub put you up to it, huh? Think you mind telling me where the little sucker is?" Jack asked.

"**With the king...but you will not have the pleasure of killing them. I will!**" Goliath declared.

"Why don't you go ahead and try then?" Simon said.

"**Not nearly strong enough to...wait. I was forbidden from eating on humans. But you...aren't human are you?**" Goliath said.

"No, I'm an Umbran Warlock." Simon said.

"Uh...I don't think he was asking. It's more like he's planning to eat you." Usopp said.

"**I am.**" Goliath said as he picked up more debris and stuffed it in his stomach before blasting it out again as the others dodged.

"Cool trick! Hey, do you do parties?" Nero asked as Goliath roared.

**Incandescent Colossus**

**Goliath**

(Cue- The Heavies- Bayonetta)

"We'd better take this down in the church square, it's too narrow up here." Simon said.

"Then let's take this villain to church...so to speak." CP said as he jumped down to the square, followed by the others.

"**You can't run from me, puny humans!**" Goliath said jumping down.

"Running? Who said we were running?" David asked.

"Not I. What about you Hope?" Simon said.

"Nope, not me." Hope said.

"We just wanted to bring you to a stage with much more maneuverability." David said.

"Yup, so I could do this!" Simon said as Madama Butterfly's hand uppercutted Goliath in the chin, sending him flying into the air a bit before coming back down.

"**Insolent child!**" Goliath roared.

"You mad, bro?" David asked.

"**I'll crush you all! Then I will collect the bounties of the two hated among demon kind!**" Goliath said.

"Well, I think you should chill!" David said as he imbues his fist with ice and punches Goliath. "Heh, David and Goliath. How poetic."

"Nice call to religion." Nero said. "Now how about we finish this?" he asked revving Red Queen up.

"Couldn't agree more." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

(Cue- Time for the Climax- Bayonetta 1)

Nero jumped in the air and slashed at Goliath before blasting him back with an electric shock.

"PDEE BARMA!" Simon called as Madama Butterfly appeared behind Goliath and repeatedly punched and kicked him before slamming him on the ground.

"**Argh!**" Goliath cringed as he stumbled into the church wall. "**I must not be defeated… in a place like this. The fruit is mine..I shall be the one to rule the underworld, not Beelzebub, nor him!**" he said recovering.

"Man, this guy doesn't know when to take a hit…" Hope said.

"He'll be begging to stay down when I'm done…" Bakugo said ready to attack before something flew in between the heroes and Goliath.

"I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe. That made my love so high, and me, so low." a voice said walking out from the rubble. It was a man with black hair, wearing a long flowing black sleeveless coat with no shirt underneath, showing a wide array of tattoos on his chest and arms. He also had sandals on and was twirling a metal cane while reading a book.

"Is that V?" Simon asked.

"It sure looks like it." David said.

V pointed his cane out to Goliath as something was resonating from it. All of a sudden a black sand-like substance appeared, which formed into a black panther that pounced out from nowhere. It turned into a spinning saw blade and shredded into Goliath, making him crash on his stomach as he suddenly turned white.

"**Why… why are you…?**" Goliath asked as V approached.

"Little wanderer, hi thee home!" V narrated as he stabbed his cane into Goliath's head, killing him and leaving behind a part of his horn.

"Okay, he's one of those "ecentric but badass" types. Good to know." Emo said.

"So you're V. We all thought that big gorilla ate you." Flamberge said.

"Pardon my delay. I was...catching up on some reading." V said holding his book up.

Musical notes once again gathered in the place Goliath disappeared as another LP depicting a giant hammer this time appeared. At the same time, the massive plant spire near Goliath turned white and crumbled.

"So… anyone suppose Dante's still alive and fighting Urizen?" Hope said.

"That's a joke right? He's definitely nothing but pollen by now." V said.

"In any case, we need to find out." Hope said.

"Not just yet." V said. "First, we need to exterminate some Qliphoth roots."

"They seem to be connected to higher ranking demons that also guard them. If we destroy the demons, the roots will follow." Simon said. "Something like that right?" he asked picking up the LP and the piece of Goliath's horn.

"Correct! And lucky for us, there are about a few of them we need to cut down before reaching the main event." Scarlet said.

"Then I guess we don't have time to lose." David said.

Just then the sound of honking was heard as Nico's van and the Turtle Fortress were seen approaching as they rolled up.

"I know, I know, we're late. Shut it! The Roads were all clogged." Nico said. "Hey, you must be V, huh? Hey, Simon right? You gonna keep that in your hand?"

"You mean this?" Simon asked holding out the piece of Goliath's horn to her.

"Toss it over to me, I can use it." Nico said as Simon did so. Nico then gave it a whiff. "Hoo-wee! I'm gonna make something amaaazing out of this."

"Did you just sniff that?" Nero asked. "Do you have any idea where that's been?"

"Up your butt?" Nico replied.

"Worse." Scarlet said flatly. "I know that sounds impossible, but-"

"Focus on the mission." Nero said, casually punching Scarlet without missing a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 3: Hunter in the Sky

"I checked the layout of the city. There are roots to the left and right of this area. And according to Goliath, it isn't just Urizen and angels on this world. That demon lord Beelzebub is here too." Oracle said.

"With so many elements in this city, I believe it's best if we split into two groups." V recommended.

"And cover more ground. Good idea." Nero agreed.

"Hold it." Oracle said. "Sending everyone would not be our best choice. Large groups split in two will cause confusion considering the state of things. Two four man teams should be able to handle this."

"So four go with Nero and four others go with V? That sounds fair enough." Hope said.

"Wrong." Jack said smacking him. "The four would include Nero and V. Here's how it'll work. David, Joker and Simon will go with Nero while Gray, Issei and Mayumi go with V."

"No complaints here. Be careful, Mayumi." David said.

"As for me...think I'll be leaving solo." Jack said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Skull asked.

"Where else? I'm gonna murder Beelzebub." Jack said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Take it from me, you're gonna have the whole Demon Universe up your throat." David said.

"So what? Not like it would change anything for me." Jack said. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let someone like him live."

"Whoa, Jackie, back the truck up." Emo said. "Listen, Demon Lords are a little above your tier, don't you think? You can't help Emma and Ray if you're dead."

"Emo, seriously, shut up! I can tell from his eyes. He's very serious about this." David said.

"Besides, no way in hell I'm gonna die. I'm gonna come back. Besides, you forget...I'm a thief. If I went and died that easily, then I am in the wrong profession." Jack said.

"Jack...just come back." Hope said.

"Don't worry. I always do." Jack said heading out.

It was then Nico came in holding a black and red Devil Breaker.

"Behold my genius." Nico said holding it up. "I call it the Punch Line."

Nero reached for it but Nico pulled it back. "Cash first."

"What, you're gonna make Nero pay for the arms he needs to beat demons?" Kazuichi said.

"I ain't doin' this for free hotshot. My brillant, badass work is worth every dime, and Nero knows it." Nico said.

"Well your quality control sucks ass, and you know THAT." Nero argued.

"Or maybe don't let the demons smack you around so much?" Nico struck back.

"These two are like an old married couple." Simon said.

"Whatever, man…" Nero said walking off a bit.

"Heh." Nico said looking at Punch Line. "I am truly gifted, it is a work of art."

"This girl's a bit on the egotistical side…" Hagakure said.

Suddenly the bird with V snickered. "**I know! She really thinks she's an artist or something?**"

"And you are?" Mayumi asked.

"A familiar. One of V's most likely. It's not uncommon for humans or exorcists to have demon familiars." Sheer said.

"**Names Griffon, pleasure. And I guess we all question if this chick's an artist, huh?**" Griffon asked.

"Yes I am. Got any questions, little chicken?" Nico asked. "My grandmother was called the .45 Caliber Virtuoso"... The Legendary gunsmith. I hope to be like her someday. An artist, and a lethal artisan. Everything I create is art, whether its a gun… Or a steel pot, to cook birds in."

"(Legendary Gunsmith? Hmm…)" David thought.

"Any more questions? Huh? Little chickee." Nico asked. Griffon was a little scared, so much that he was squawking like a chicken a little.

"Huh, he really is part chicken." ZS said.

"I'll take my leave now. Ice Devil Slayer, Succubus, Red Dragon, come." V said.

"Well, see you guys later." Mayumi said.

"If you find any LP's, be sure to hold onto them for me." Simon said.

"You got it, Simon!" Issei said.

"If we don't see you along the way… we'll see you at the bottom of the Qlipoth." V said as his group left.

"What're you gonna do?" Nero asked Nico.

"I gotta shake the cobwebs out. I'll let you know." Nico said shimmying her shoulders. "Hey, you got anymore questions, better ask it now. I can't read minds… Well, yet."

"The question we should be asking is, where the Ashura Goenmaru is." Hope said.

"Could be anywhere. A likely place could be Urizen's lair." Nero said. "Well we'll see you guys later."

"Hold down the fort for us, okay?" Simon asked.

"We'll be following behind you." Hope said.

"All right, move out!" Nero said as his group followed behind as they saw buildings half flooded in the water.

"Geez… It looks like a typhoon came through here." David said.

"The Damn Qliphoth roots are responsible for this, let's take care of them as we move forward." Simon said.

"Agreed. Leaving them to grow further would be a bad idea." Joker said slashing away as the flesh exposed in one root as it crumbled away. "Hmm? What's this?" he said seeing a strange parasitic creature. "A parasite?"

"That's a hatchling of the demon parasite, Nidhogg." David said.

"The creature that ate the roots of the ash tree?" Simon asked.

"The very same." David said.

"Well...we're putting it to work for us." Joker said putting the creature in the cracked root of the tree as it began feeding off it.

"Seems like it's a one time use though. Best we look for more if there are any cracked roots nearby." Simon said as he saw V and his group in the railyard fighting a group of demons as he snapped his fingers, which turned his hair white as a small meteor was seen flying down before it impacted, revealing a large golem.

"That's pretty impressive." Nero said. "Looks like we've got our own company coming too." he said as some flying demons headed their way.

**Winged Deception**

**Pyrobat**

Before the Pyrobats could attack, they were suddenly shot down and slashed.

"Wha?" Nero asked before a bright yellow light shined as feathers rained down.

"Seems we have heavenly messengers from Paradiso in our midst." Simon said.

Heavenly music came from somewhere as slowly flying down were winged, bipedal, bird like creatures carrying lances and other strange weapons.

**Third Sphere**

**Affinity**

**Angels**

They weren't alone, as accompanying them were centaur like angels with no heads, but faces on their chests.

**Third Sphere **

**Acceptance**

**Angels**

"Are those...Angels?" Nero asked.

"Not the kind we're used to, but yeah." David said.

"These ones caused trouble for humans numerous times, luckily my trigger finger's been itching to fight these guys." Simon said pointing Ember and Riptide at them.

The affinity and acceptance angels landed as they readied their weapons.

"I know what you guys are gonna demand, so I'll make a counter-proposition." David said as he loaded his guns. "Step aside, and nobody gets hurt."

Affinity and Acceptance looked at each other before looking back at the group and prepared to fight.

"Yeah, guess that's a no." Nero said drawing Red Queen.

"Suit yourselves, then. But when the dust settles, you'll only have yourselves to blame for not walking away." David said.

(Cue- Riders of the Light- Bayonetta)

"ALCRETE!" Simon called summoning a conveyor belt and a rolling sawblade log as he started to repeatedly kick an Acceptance's butt before launching him into it.

"Get outta my sight!" Nero said slashing through a mob of Affinities as they glowed and exploded into blood.

David was getting into a clash with another Acceptance. "Is that all you've got? Kentaurosmon hits harder than you." He said as he shoots with a flurry of bullets.

An Acceptance then tried to attack from behind before a bullet pierced it. "Don't worry. I may not be some demon or demon hunter but I have your backs." Joker said.

"Thanks a bunch, Joker." David said.

"YEEHAW!" Simon called riding one of the Acceptance.

"Simon, bring him here." David said drawing his sword.

"Sure thing, get along little doggie! Woo!" Simon called riding it towards David. Simon then jumped off before David slashes it, slicing it in half.

"You seem to be having fun." Mark said, his sweatdrop being heard over the comm.

"What did you expect? Hunting demons is my specialty. Even though they're angels, and not demons." David said.

"I know what he's trying to say. Follower of God, I take it?" Nero asked.

"Yep. Though, he tends to go a little overboard with it all." David said shaking his head before an Affinity comes behind him and he shoots it.

"I know they're not the good kind of angels, but still, it's a little uncomfortable seeing Simon so eager to tear them apart." Mark replied.

Simon blows a kiss at the angelic barrier as demonic hands swallowed the pieces into a portal.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I know your Christianic Heritage ties you to heaven. But these angels aren't the ones serving it or God. It's my responsibility as an Umbran Warlock to hunt them down and send them to Inferno so they don't cause any damage to human lives." Simon explained.

"I understand. Just...at the very least, no more angle rodeos, okay?" Mark asked.

"Sorry, it's just that they were like horses I couldn't help it." Simon said.

"I know this might sound offensive to you, Mark, but angels like these...are why I'm an atheist." David said.

"*sigh*...well, the God I have faith in ISN'T like that." Mark said quietly. "But, I don't want to distract you guys, so you should keep moving."

"We will. Just keep your ears open and be ready with backup in case something comes up." Joker said.

"Got it." Mark said over the comm.

"Looks like the only way further through is the sewers." Simon said spotting a manhole in the wall.

"Seems that way. Well, it's not like we've got anything to lose at this point." David said.

The group went into the sewers as they went to work to clear the path of Qliphoth Roots. Along the way, a group of Hideous with a hatred showed up. But they weren't alone as another demon also appeared. This one had a spherical shaped lower half and a human like upper half with large red wings.

**Gazer of Death**

**Malicious**

"These Infernal Demons keep getting weirder and weirder." Nero said.

"Don't be fooled by Malicious's appearance. Its scream can enrage its fellow demons and make them stronger, but the effects will dissipate once it's attacked. So it's best to focus on Malicious before going for the others." Simon said.

"Got it." David said.

(Cue- The Heavies (2nd Climax Ver.)- Bayonetta 2)

"Get down!" Simon called unleashing a flurry of punches before stomping down on it with Madama's heel.

Malicious attempted to attack with its wings as Simon dodged at the last second and time slowed down around it.

"Too slow!" Simon said.

"Outta the way!" Nero said charging through Malicious with Red Queen before juggling it in the air with Punch Line. "You're up David!"

"Got it!" David said. He plants Soul Calibur Replica on the ground, sending an icy trail towards it, which eventually overcame it. "Arctic Style Elite Art: Diamond Dust!" he said as he snapped his fingers, shattering the ice.

"Alright, who's next?" Nero asked looking at the Hideous and Hatred.

The demons looked at one another before turning around and running off in different directions.

"After them. Simon, Nero, you take one of them. Joker and I will take the other." David said.

"You got it." Simon said.

"Bullets might not be enough for this. Arsene!" Joker said summoning his Persona.

Simon and Nero chased after Hideous as it ran into a wall.

"Nowhere to run. Bad luck for you, buddy." Nero said.

"Any last words?" Simon said before noticing something strange with the painting it was next to started swirling around as popping out was a mask connected to a black mass as it flew towards the two holding a large pair of scissors.

**Sheers of Annihilation**

**Death Scissors**

"Get down!" Nero said as he pulled down Simon with him, avoiding the attack as it retreated through a secret passage along with the Hideous.

"Are you alright?" Joker asked as he and David came up.

"Yeah, a demon nearly got us before it went through there with the Hideous." Simon said pointing to the hole.

"What happened to the bigger one, Hatred?" Nero asked David.

"We got him." David said.

"Nice. But we got a bigger problem. The Hideous has a new friend. A Death Scissors." Nero said.

"Oh man. I've heard of those things. They try to break off offensive assaults to catch their enemies off guard and counter them." David said.

"Hmm. Duck now!" Joker said as a Death Scissors flew out and tried to behead them. "Eigaon!" Joker said as Arsene inflicted a curse on it as it flew back into the wall. "It may be able to go through walls but with that curse...I can track it with Arsene."

"Nice." Simon said.

"It's about to come behind David. Hit the wall with ice the moment its head passes through." Joker said.

"Got it." David said as he coated his fist in ice.

"Now! Strike now!" Joker said as David quickly froze the wall trapping the Death Scissors in place.

"Now!" David called.

"Begone!" Nero said slashing the Death Scissors with Red Queen.

"Flock off!" Simon called launching a punch with Madama Butterfly's fist. The Death Scissors was then smashed into the wall as it was defeated.

"That takes care of that. Now the root source must be close." Nero said. "You guys sense any powerful demons nearby? That's usually how we can tell."

"I do but...it's also human." Simon said.

"A demonic presence...but human?" David asked. "That's got to be Dante!"

"Let's find out." Joker said as they ran to the Qliphoth Root source as they looked around a library. Then, floating down from above was a feminine-looking demon with unusual wings and a mouth.

"Looks like I got my hopes up. That's not Dante." David said. "But… I can still sense humanity in it, almost as though it was forcefully transformed."

"No...not transformed. There's a human inside that thing." Joker said.

The demoness then screeched as she blasted a swarm of purple lasers all over the library as everyone dodged. Everyone then pointed their guns at it.

"What? No chit chat or monologue?" Nero asked.

"That's good for me. All the memories in my head are about talkative Angels." Simon said.

**Illuminating Corruption**

**Artemis**

Artemis screeched as it fired more lasers all over the library.

"I'll take care of this." Joker said drawing his hand gun.

"Think yourself a great shot?" Nero asked.

"I am." Joker smirked as he jumped into the air above Artemis and unleashed a barrage of bullets down on it before landing on the other side.

Artemis then fired parts of its body around the area as it continued to attack.

"Hey uh, don't you need those?" Nero asked firing at them as they stopped. "Hey, I think we can use those to grapple up to that thing."

"Go for it." Simon said.

"Let's go, Joker!" Nero said using wire snatch to grapple up to Artemis and whale on her with Red Queen.

"Right behind you!" Joker said as he slashed her apart with his knife in tune with Nero's movements before landing and tightening his gloves as the Artemis fell apart. "Sorry. Show's over."

"*Gasp*" Simon said as he spotted a woman with short black hair unconscious. Nero caught her as she fell.

"Wait...I know her. She was one of the fighters from the first rift crisis. Lady." Joker said.

"Oh man…" David said as he gave Lady his jacket.

**The Walking Arsenal**

**Lady**

"What was she doing inside that demon?" Nero asked as the Qulipoth roots fell apart.

"We'd better get her inside." Joker said.

"I can't believe you'd do this to Kyrie." Nico said walking up as she grabbed a broken purple orb. "I'm gonna have to tell her, man…" she said to Nero. "I'm jokin'... Hey, loosen up you jockstrap."

"And there's another prize for the taking." Simon said walking over to another Golden LP that depicted two single handed shotguns with keychains at the end of the handles.

"I wonder how V's group is doing?" Joker asked. "Though considering who he's with, they'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 4: V

V was currently walking through a tunnel with his group, along with Griffon flying next to him.

"So, V." Issei started. "You never actually told us how your powers work."

"They're based on the tattoos all over my body." V said. "I am capable of calling upon 3 demon familiars to fight for me."

"Fight for you?" Gray asked.

"**Yup. V here's not really suited for fighting, so we gotta keep him safe so he can land the finisher on any demons we come across.**" Griffon said.

"Griffon can generate electricity from his body and attack from a distance. Shadow, who you saw in action against Goliath, can shapeshift his body to attack enemies at close range. There's also another one, but you'll see Nightmare soon enough." V explained.

"David never needed to use familiars for his battles. That is, unless Froslass counts." Mayumi said.

"I think she could count." Ace said over the comm.

"So uh… where we goin exactly? Isn't Urizen top priority?" Issei asked.

"We have a minor errand before we reach Urizen." V said as they walked into a small area blocked by Qliphoth Roots as Shadow appeared and growled.

"Hold it. I wonder if…" Gray said as his ice slowly covered some of the roots as they cracked apart. "The roots are demonic...meaning they're weak to my magic."

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about." V said as multiple Empusa appeared, followed by a duo of Hideous with a Hatred following.

Shadow growled at the group.

"**Oooh, genius says 'be careful.' Yeah, no shit shirley! Ain't that right, V?**" Griffon asked. "**I mean, you ARE fragile at the moment. Wouldn't take much to wipe you out in a sticky situation. I'm just saying running away is okay. It's always okay to run away if you guys are not up for it!**"

"Run away? Sorry...but that's not how we do things here." Gray said. "Ice Devil's Rage!" he roared freezing a number of the Empusa as they cracked apart.

"He who desires but act not, breeds pestilence." V read from his book. "So it is written." he said closing it as he smirked.

"Got that right. Finishing Shower!" Mayumi called as she fired missiles at the Empusa swarm.

"**Okay Shakespeare and company, just remember this: We all like to exist. So get rid of those demons quick, cause killin 'em ain't my shtick!**" Griffon said. "**I got your back, cause dyin is whack**!" he said taking flight as Shadow roared.

(Cue- Crimson Cloud- Devil May Cry 5)

"Talk about a chatterbox… Requip! Black Dragon Armor!" Mayumi called as she changed into black armor with a dragon like helmet on her head.

"Slice em." V commanded as Shadow charged in and slashed at them with his claws. "Pierce em." he added as Shadow protruded spikes from his back as they stabbed the Empusa.

"Hey, save some for me, guys!" Issei said, sacred gear at the ready. "Here we go, Ddraig!"

"**BOOST!**" a voice from Boosted Gear announced as an aura surrounded Issei. The boy then raced to one of the Hideous and delivered a punch that sent it flying into the opposite wall.

"Just...what are you people?" V said surprised.

"A Devil Slayer." Gray said.

"An Enhanced." Mayumi said.

"And I'm a pawn of Rias Gremory...and one day, I'll become the Harem King!" Issei declared, not caring about the blank stares he was receiving from his two partners.

"Yeah… Good luck with that, Issei." Mayumi said.

"**Man, this kid's head is full of...**" Griffon said before seeing an Empusa crawl to him. "**Hey Kid, move!**"

Issei moved out of the way as Griffon shot bolts of electricity at it. Shadow joined in and cleaved it, and it turned white.

"**All set for ya, V!**" Griffon said.

V teleported to the staggering Empusa. "Rest in peace." he said stabbing it as it cracked and shattered to pieces. "Let us move on." he said as they walked up a flight of stairs and saw Nero and his group dealing with Angels.

"Yep. Those are angels, alright. Though, they don't seem to be very graceful on the surface." Mayumi said. "But at least they still have the whole "holier-than-thou" shtick."

"Those are Angels who come from Paradiso. More faithful, more brutal, and less forgiving of those who reject their aid." V said.

"Come on, we need to-" Issei started before Gray put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on, Issei. They can handle 'em. We've got our own mission." Gray said.

"We have our own issues as of right now." V echoed as Empusa and Hell Caina showed up, backed up by a Malicious, who screamed and powered them up. "Hmm. It seems this Infernal empowers them. In which case…" he said as he snapped his fingers, turning his hair white and all of his tattoos vanishing from his body as a small meteor crashed down in front of the group, revealing a large golem with an orb of light as its head.

"Whoa… who is that?!" Issei asked.

"That, is Nightmare." V said.

Unlike Shadow or Griffon, Nightmare didn't need any orders to attack. Instead, he acted on his own and smashed any demon in his way. He also fired a laser from his eye which blasted anything it touched.

"That is beyond awesome." Issei said in awe as he watched Nightmare go to work.

"Hmm. Yeah...awesome." Gray said as he silently looked at V.

"We should keep moving. We need to hurry and uproot this tree." Mayumi said.

The group did so as they maneuvered across a broken bridge and through city streets, using some Nidhogg hatchlings to clear the way. It wasn't long before they came to a Qliphoth Spire.

A snake popped out and tried to attack before Griffon pulled V out of the way as an orange bodied creature with spikes for hands popped out.

"**You dodged me! Did you dodge me?!**" The creature asked.

**Parasitic Fiend**

**Nidhogg**

"**Ugh. Nidhogg. Let's just ignore this one guys. He's not even a root. Just a parasite feeding off the tree.**" Griffon said.

"Uh… Isn't that why we have to defeat him?" Mayumi asked.

"**You pests… do I know you?**" Nidhogg asked.

"**Not exactly, but he could be anchored to a tree. But I dunno if he realizes it. He's as dumb as a box of rocks.**" Griffon said.

"**Did you insult me?**" Nidhogg asked taking notice.

"**Uh oh…**" Griffon said. "**Did he hear me?**" he said as Nidhogg rose its arms high. "**Yep! He definitely heard me!**"

"I guess we have no choice but to fight him now." Mayumi said.

"**You insulted me! I'm going to kill you!**" Nidhogg roared.

"Not in this lifetime." V said as the group prepared for battle. "As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible."

(Cue- Splitting Fool- Devil May Cry 5)

Nidhogg ordered his snake plants to attack the group as he also attacked.

"We must attack his minions as well as him. Divide and conquer to separate the heads of the snake from the body, as they say." V said. "Gray, Issei, you and I will attack the main head. Mayumi, you will keep the plant snakes busy."

"Well, if you say so." Mayumi said.

"Ice Devil's ...Zeroth Long Sword!" Gray said slicing off one of Nidhogg's arms.

"**You...hurt me? You...HURT ME?!**" Nidhogg growled.

"We're gonna do a lot more than hurt, dumbass!" Issei said as he summoned his Scale Mail armor. "Dragon Shot!" he yelled as he fired a laser that went straight through one of the snake heads, killing it.

"The cut worm forgives the plow." What do you say?" V asked as he warped up to Nidhogg and stabbed him before moving him into the root.

Nidhogg cried out as he and his snakes fell to the ground and faded away as the Qliphoth Spire followed as an LP depicting a Bow appeared.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Another one of those LP things, right there!" Issei said running to grab it. He then looked up to see something massive. "Oh, shit…"

It was a giant mechanical demon. It had four legs and wires attached to it as it rotated and looked at the group.

"**Okay, um, all right that's not good at all. That's not good.**" Griffon said as V began walking away. "**Wait, where-where are you going? Are you running away? That, that's not a good sign.**"

"I'm afraid that...that's a little bit more than I can take on right now." V said pointing his cane at the demon as it fired two blasts of energy at the ground, causing it to crack underneath the group.

"I don't think it cares what you think." Mayumi said.

The group tried to run as the demon fired at them before one of the blasts knocked them down a hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Mission 5: The Devil Sword Sparda

"Is everyone alright?" Mayumi asked.

"Just fine." Gray said having cushioned their fall with a slide of ice.

"I'm good." Issei said as he got up. "V, Griffon, you okay?"

"**We're alive, we made it! It's our lucky day, guys!**" Griffon said.

"No thanks to you, birdbrain." Mayumi said.

"The Qliphoth roots have even merged underground." V said. "We have some cleaning up to do."

"**And me without my garden shears.**" Griffon joked.

The creature was seen walking over the hole they fell down as it passed by.

"What the hell was that thing?" Issei asked.

"**Gilgamesh.**" Griffon said. "**He's a bit of a special case, it's basically a demonic metal encased in Qliphoth Roots.**"

"We can't handle him right now. It's best if we focus on exterminating the Qliphoth." V said. "They seem to react to Gray's ice magic most negatively."

"I'm a Devil Slayer. My magic is meant for slaying demons." Gray said. "I'm more than happy to do it. Though something about you...just doesn't make sense to me."

"What do you mean?" V asked.

"It's weird but...I know we haven't met before but...I can tell that I've seen you somewhere before." Gray said.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." V responded. "Do you perhaps remember where you last saw me?"

"No...I can't. Least not right now." Gray said.

"I'm sure the memories will come back eventually." V said as they made their way above ground and saw some Empusa feasting on blood. Suddenly an even bigger bug demon appeared and smashed its own kind out of the way to feed, before turning its attention to the group.

"And of course these bugs have a queen." Mayumi said.

**Vermin Empress**

**Empusa Queen**

"Although, she doesn't seem all that concerned about their own kin. That's not how a hive queen should treat her subjects." Mayumi said.

"Well, in that case, why don't you teach her a lesson in respect?" V asked.

"Oh, you bet I will." Mayumi said.

The Empusa Queen screeched as she charged at Mayumi.

"Soul Fist!" Mayumi called as she shot a ball of energy at the Queen. The monster screeched as she tried to strike back, but Mayumi dodged. "Shadow Blade!" she called as she dealt an uppercut to the Queen.

The empusa queen screeched as she tried to get up.

"You reap what you sow." V said. "Finish her, Mayumi."

"Got it. Astral Vision!" Mayumi said as she created a duplicate of herself in Black Dragon Armor as they dealt a multitude of kicks before sending the Queen up in the air. Both Mayumis then performed a cross kick on the Queen before the duplicate vanished. She then picked up the LP that was left behind.

"Nicely done." V said. "Now let's see about continuing our trek." he said before a giant leg stabbed through the ceiling.

"**Ahhh, Gil's throwing a tantrum up there!**" Griffon cried as he flew to avoid the leg. "**What say we break a leg?**" he punned.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mayumi said.

"You guys keep it busy! I need to charge up!" Issei said as he began boosting.

"**You heard the man!**" Griffon said blasting the leg.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray shouted as an array of cannons fired at the leg.

"**BOOST!**" Issei finished charging as he ran up to the leg and grabbed one of the "fingers" and pulled, ripping it off. He then used it to attack the remainder of the leg until it withdrew. Issei then exited his Scale Mail armor and knelt on the ground, clearly tired.

"*huff* I think...he'll leave us alone now." Issei said. "Man, all that for one finger...that metal really is tough."

The group continued onward as they finally reached the surface.

"**Guys, we got some trouble ahead. Ugly trouble. Take a look.**" Griffon said they peered out behind a wall to see a bird demon with an amalgamated human face. "**Malphas… Of course, more trouble.**" he said before spotting a knight riding an armored horse with a mane of fire. "**Not sure about that one, though. Never seen him before-**" he started before V pinned him to the wall. "**-not in the Underworld, anyway!?**" he finished as V held a finger up to his mouth signaling the others to keep quiet.

"**Search for the devil sword Sparda. You know where it is…**" the female humanoid demon attached to the large bird demon instructed the mysterious cavalier knight. "**We also have rumors that the Sword of Fire, Ashura Gouenmaru, is on this world as well. He told me to leave them be, but I'm afraid they concern me. As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda, there will be trouble.**"

"Blood descendant of...Dante's alive." Gray said.

"Of course he's alive. There's no way someone like him will go down as easily as said he would." Mayumi said.

"**Do you understand?!**" The three headed Malphas asked.

**Diabolical Amalgam**

**Malphas**

"**Find them, and destroy them! Only then will his reign be truly realized!**" Malphas said before opening a portal and walking into it.

"Great, so Urizen is after the Ashura Gouenmaru too." Issei whispered. "As if we didn't have enough to contend with…"

"Oh, will you stop complaining? It's nothing we can't handle." Mayumi asked.

"Let us handle this with urgency." V said as he walked out with the others as the knight took notice.

The knight extended his lance as electricity surged from it while the horse whinnied as it rose its upper body into the air for a moment.

**Abyssal Cavalry**

**Elder Geryon Knight**

"I see. I know what you are." V said. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle." he smirked, tapping the top part of his cane into his palm before pointing it at the knight.

(Cue- Abyssal Time- Devil May Cry 5)

The Elder Geryon Knight charged as the group dodged out of the way.

"It would be wise to keep our distance until the time is right to attack. That demon's attacks seem devastating." V said.

"Weak, powerless creatures." The knight said.

"Oh, we'll show you weak and powerless!" Mayumi said.

"Go, Shadow." V said summoning Shadow as he immediately attacked the Elder Geryon Knight.

The horse let out a cry as time seemed to slow down around Shadow all of a sudden.

"It's a time manipulation technique! Stay alert!" Mayumi said.

"**That would mean it's Geryon! I thought Dante killed it already!**" Griffon said.

"A rare species, but apparently not quite extinct." V said.

"Not for much longer." Mayumi said.

"Agreed." V said. "Issei still needs time to recover, and Shadow is immobilized. I will summon Nightmare to even the odds, but you must wear this demon down. Can you do that, Mayumi?"

"Of course. Just leave it to me." Mayumi said using her Requip magic to produce a sword.

"Die." the knight said as he charged at Mayumi. The result is the two of them clashing, lance on sword. The knight tried to use his horse for leverage, but Mayumi kept her stature. She then pushed the knight back.

"You're the one who's going to die." Mayumi said. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" she called as she used her Requip magic to change into a silver suit of armor with four angelic like wings. "Dance, blades of heaven! Circle Sword!" she said as the blades started spinning in front of her before being sent flying at the Geryon, shredding him.

"Perfect. Rise, Nightmare!" V said as Nightmare appeared and followed after Mayumi, laying into the knight and throwing it across the way. V then took his chance and teleported to Geryon to finish him off.

"The hours of folly are measur'd by the clock, but of wisdom: no clock can measure." Die!" V said stabbing his cane straight into the Geryon as the Knight was sent flying into the other gate before running off.

The Geryon slowly dissolved into flames before leaving behind a piece of its body and another LP that depicted Nunchucks.

"Another one. I'll get this to Simon." Mayumi said as bats appeared and took the LP away along with the previous one.

"The knight still stands. We must chase him." V said before collapsing onto his knee. "If the Devil Sword Sparda still exists, and the Ashura Goenmaru truly is hidden in this city, they may very well be our only hope."

"Not in the condition you're in." Gray said.

"Yeah, you need some rest V." Issei said. "Besides, didn't Malphas imply that only a son of Sparda could wield that sword? No offense, but I don't think you fall into that category."

"**Perv's right, V.**" Griffon said. "**You gotta be strong in body and mind to wield the Sparda, and you sir, are neither.**" he explained as V picked up a piece of the Geryons horn.

"I don't know, Issei. I think Gray may have had a point earlier. There may be more to this guy than he's letting on." Mayumi whispered.

"What, you think V's trying to use us?" Issei asked quietly.

"In more ways than one. I finally remember where I've seen him before. You look different...but this feeling I'm getting off you...it's the same as his." Gray said. "So...care to explain what's going on...Vergil?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mission 6: Steel Impact

Nero's group was at a cargo bay area as they sat inside Nico's Van as they watched over Lady.

"How's she holding up?" Hope asked over the comm.

"Her breathing has stabilized at least. That's a good sign if anything." David said.

"I still can't believe Urizen would go so far as to stick her inside a demon shell to power it." Sunset said.

Just then the ground began to shake.

"Oracle, what was that?" Joker asked.

"There's a huge demonic signature heading your way!" Oracle said. "V's group said it was called Gilgamesh."

"Whoa… He's too big to leave alone. We'd better take care of it." Nero said as his group began exiting the van. "Stay alert." he said to Nico.

"Yeah." Nico said.

Gilgamesh was seen slowly lumbering his way through the cargo area as he fired his lasers around the area. It turned out he wasn't just aiming at V, he was battling two second sphere angels that were similar in design, but very different at the same time.

One of them was leaping through the crates dodging the shots. It was a large angel with a strong emphasis on upper body with strong, supportive legs. Its arms were two maces that were made of ice as it continued to leap from stack to stack.

**Second Sphere Dominions**

**Gravitas**

While Gravitas was distracting Gilgamesh, another angel came down from above and smashed it in the head. This one was similar in design to Gravitas, except his mace arms were burning with fire.

**Second Sphere Virtues**

**Urbane**

"Who are those two?" Nero asked.

"Urbane and Gravitas. Two Second Sphere Angels, they're often seen together." Simon said.

"That explains their similar looks." Nero said. "Get the feeling once they see us, they'll both attack us." Nero said. "David, what's the plan to deal with these three?"

"We'll fight them separately. Two of us go for Gilgamesh while the other two take one a piece." David said.

"Me and Joker will go after Gilgamesh. David, you go after Urbane, and Nero, you go after Gravitas." Simon said.

"If I could make a slight adjustment Simon, maybe it's best if you go with Nero to deal with... those two." Joker said. "You are more adept to slaying angels than we are."

"I don't exactly mind either way. How about if Simon fights Gravitas instead?" David said.

"I see no argument with that." Nero said. "So Joker and I will take care of the big guy."

"And that leaves me with Hot Rod over there." David said looking to Urbane. "Ready? It's showtime!"

The four ran to the battle as the two angels and giant mechanical devil took notice and started attacking them instead. Simon got Gravitas's attention as David engaged Urbane. That left Joker and Nero with topping the massive demon in front of them.

"Well, well, look at the two of us. Fire and Ice." David said.

Urbane said nothing as the two started fighting.

Meanwhile, Joker and Nero faced Gilgamesh.

**Marauding Titan**

**Gilgamesh**

(Cue- I'd Also Like to Jump- Devil May Cry 5)

"Ha!" Joker shouted as he slashed apart the monster's legs causing it to crash to the ground. "Nero! There's a weak spot on its back. Attack it now!"

"On it!" Nero said Wire Snatching up to the back of Gilgamesh and hacked at the bulging core in its back. "Joker!"

"Eigaon!" Joker shouted inflicting a powerful curse onto the creature as it roared in immense pain.

Back with David and Simon….

Urbane and Gravitas attacked their opponents, but David and Simon were one step ahead of them.

David left his arm out as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw. He then brings his claw in front of him then waves it towards him. Urbane charged at David looking to smash his fire maces into David, but he dodged at the last second.

"Arctic Style: Rendering Fangs!" David shouted as he dealt multiple hits with his Ice Reaper Claw. "You need a lot more training." he said as Urbane exploded.

Gravitas tried to hit Simon, but he was able to use his new technique, Hummingbird within, to burst into a swarm of Hummingbirds and used Witch Time after.

"Too slow!" Simon said as he summoned Kafka as he drew an arrow which gathered energy as he fired a multitude of arrows that homed in on Gravitas. "Drop dead!" he said summoning Rakshasa and split Gravitas in half with larger spectral versions of the blades as he exploded.

Back with Joker and Nero...

"Joker, Nero. We took out our angels. We're on our way to back you guys up!" David said.

"Thanks but...I don't think the backup is necessary." Joker said as he and Nero looked at the fallen Gilgamesh.

"This thing was a root too. What's going on?" Nero asked.

Nico's Van then rolled up along with the Turtle Fortress not far behind.

"Yo, Lady's awake. The guys are looking to ask her some questions. You four got any for her too, better make it fast." Nico said.

"Sorry I could only give her my jacket. I couldn't find any clothes for her at the moment." David said.

"Ah, it's okay. Your fashion gal Rarity's working on an outfit for her." Nico said. "Before you get in, we could use that thing the big fella dropped."

"Er, sure. Here you go." David said giving a piece of metal to Nico.

"Nice." Nico said.


	7. Chapter 7

Mission 7: United Front

It was later after V's group finished their job that they met up with the others.

"So you're saying that V is actually Vergil?" Hope said.

"Just like with Sectonia. Vergil somehow split into two separate entities." David said.

"Not somehow. Think about it. What is Nero missing that he used to have, according to what we know at least." Gray said.

"The Yamato." Ichiro said.

"But that's...Vergil's blade. Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner." David said.

"I've heard tales of the Yamato. A powerful blade with a unique power, able to sever demon from man." Tetsu said.

"V is Vergil's human half. His demon half...well...he's the one causing the trouble, Urizen." Issei said.

"Why the heck would Vergil split himself in half with his own sword?" Hope said.

"He was dying." V piped in. "I needed to be stronger. After having gone through that, I realize how wrong I was."

"So that's why you hired Dante to take out Urizen." Hope said.

"Yes." V said. "After my creation from Vergil's human half, along with his remorse and wisdom, I came to Dante to hire him to defeat Urizen."

"But let me guess. He was too strong for him." Craniamon said.

"Unfortunately, yes. Dante had the aid of Lady and Trish. But...even those two fared no better." V said. "Nero came to seek vengeance, but we were forced to retreat. Dante was lost inside the Qliphoth, and Lady and Trish were captured."

"Getting captured with Trish is about all I can remember. I don't know where Dante is." Lady added.

"Well, he is somewhere in the Qliphoth, right? Then that means we can still save him." Jesmon said.

"Maybe we don't have to search the Qliphoth. That knight we saw was searching for the Sparda on orders from some bird demoness." Gray said. "We find the Sparda, then Dante shouldn't be too far from it."

"Malphas. A demon." Sheer said. "Then there's also Beelzebub and the sword we need to contend with."

"I think Jack already has Beelzebub taken care of. So, let's just focus on the swords for now." David said.

"Then hang on...cause we're about to go tunneling." Miles said. "The best way to get into a tree...is going through the roots!"

"Uh, Miles? I don't think Turtles can dig." Rainbow said as Miles gunned the throttle.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why we keep you on. Engaging Shell Drill!" Miles said as the shell outside started to spin.

"Wow...is there anything this thing can't do?" Panther asked as they dug under the bedrock before it soon slowed to a halt in an underground cavern.

"I uh...haven't finished a power saver mode for it yet." Miles said.

"Well, that answers your question, Panther." Zelos said.

"Guys, don't worry. I just need to put it in recharge mode. Course, a full one will take about 3 hours." Miles said.

"Just hope nothing attacks us while we're down here." Kaede said.

David then senses something. "Uh… Kaede. I think we're about to get some company."

"Ah great." Jexi said seeing demons starting to surround them. "Everyone out!"

"We need to hold off these demons until the Turtle Fortress is back at full power." David said.

"Let's go to work." Gemini said as everyone piled out and started attacking the demons.

"Let's go for it, Leops." David said.

"Right. Between the two of us…" Leopardmon said as he changes into Leopard Mode.

"No strategy is insurmountable!" David said.

"Eroberung!" Leopardmon said as he generated mines from his tail at a swarm of demons.

"Target locked!" David said as he shoots the mines, causing a series of explosions as Leopardmon returns to his normal state and they both charge their swords. "Go!" he said as they both charged.

"Howling!" Leopardmon said.

"Shining!" David said.

"Cosmic Cross!" David and Leopardmon said as they performed an X-slash at the swarm, defeating them.

"Impressive." V said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Hope said.

"Some of us will have to look for the Sparda while the rest go confront Urizen." Ichiro said.

"I'm all for finding Sparda. No way am I leaving Dante hanging." David said.

"We're going with you!" Ruby said.

"Yeah...let's get going." Yang said.

"No way." Jexi said. "The groups we assigned stay the same. We need to make sure no other demons go for the vehicle."

"Okay." both of them said.

"Then my group shall search for the Sparda, and Nero's group shall attack Urizen directly." V said.

"Fine by me. I want some payback on that bastard." Nero said.

David however fell silent at the proposition.

"Something wrong, David?" Hope asked.

"It's just...if Urizen really is as strong as claimed, I don't know if the four of us will be much help." David said.

"Dave, I know you well enough to know that you're only saying that because you're worried about Dante." Mayumi said. "Let's switch places, then. You get the Sparda blade, and I'll hold off Urizen."

"Mayumi? Are you sure about this?" David asked.

"Positive. Besides, Dante's been kind of like an idol of yours. I know how much this means to you." Mayumi said.

"...Be careful against him, Mayumi." David said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Mayumi said.

"Let us depart then. We haven't much time to waste." V said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Nero said.


	8. Chapter 8

Mission 8: Demon King

"So, this is what the inside of the Qliphoth looks like." Joker said.

"Kind of creepy…" Mayumi said.

"Not really. Then again, this is my second time here." Nero said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot that you fought Urizen once." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. I fought and lost." Nero said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Simon said.

"You and Ace say that about everything." Nero said.

"Though this time, he actually means it. I can sense it too." Mayumi said.

"Same here." Joker said as they approached a large open space where a demon in a throne spoke to one with three eyes.

"So that's Urizen, and the one with three eyes must be…" Simon started.

"Beelzebub. Yes." Sheer said on the comm.

"Look, so called king. It's simple. Simply lend me your forces so I can eliminate that guy and I'll let you continue your reign uninterrupted." Beelzebub said.

"**Beelzebub, how many times must I say this?**" Urizen asked.

"You can deny me as many times as you want but I ain't giving up. That brat stole a meal that was promised to me. Those two kids were top of the top! I was gonna enjoy one of them but thanks to that thief, my meal was stolen from me. No one...steals my meat and get away with it." Beelzebub said.

"**And that justifies bumping off one of the most dangerous beings in existence? Do you understand the situation your impulse has put you in?**" Urizen asked.

"So I bumped down a demon slayer to the bottom. Big deal. There's literally hundred of them born every minute. But that thief...he's the only one stupid enough to steal from me. I can't let this go. Not even if I'm asked to." Beelzebub said.

Urizen laid his head in his right hand. "**How petty. For the Demon King of Gluttony and one of the seven strongest demons in this world… you have put a lowly human thief on the top of the list because of your insatiable appetite. You're nothing but a fool.**"

"Hmm." Beelzebub said grabbing Urizen's arm before slamming him down to the ground. "A few things, weakling. It's not demon king. Its Demon LORD. And it doesn't matter if they are human or not. What they have committed against me is a crime and they must pay with their lives." Beelzebub said.

"**Pathetic.**" Urizen said as the barrier crystal appeared.

"Oh?" Beelzebub asked breaking it in half while eating the half he broke off. "You're no higher level. Just some stupid demon who can't understand how lowly he is."

"Hey, three eyes!" a voice called as Nero and his group appeared. "Sorry to interrupt this little soap opera, but I gotta agree with gruesome there. Crying over a spoiled meal is just wrong, even by your standards."

"**So… you've returned.**" Urizen said.

"Shut it you." Beelzebub said tossing him aside. "You four...you got the thief's scent on you. Where is he and my meals?"

"Why should we tell you?" Simon said pointing Ember and Riptide at him.

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you. Someone like you has no right to know." Mayumi said.

"Cute, you're all putting up false bravery. Tell you what. I'll cut you into a deal. Return the children he stole from me...and I'll take him off the wanted list." Beelzebub said.

"Automatic no. I don't make deals with those that have no standards." Mayumi said.

"Sorry big guy, but the kids are under our protection. Can't have you eating them." Nero said.

"And another thing you should know. Don't mess with a Warlock." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

"I'll show you dead weight…" Nero said softly as he drew Red Queen and stabbed it into the ground. "Sorry, Jack… we're baggin this bitch!" he said revving Red Queen up.

**Demon Lord of Gluttony**

**Beelzebub**

(Cue- Aesir- Bayonetta 2)

"Aw. How naive." Beelzebub said as they all charged in as he was quick to avoid their attacks. "Okay...I've decided. Before the thief gets here...I'll have myself a four course meal!"

"Only taste of us you'll be getting are our boots." Mayumi said.

"He's dodging all of our attacks. He's not even taking this seriously." Joker said.

"ARGEDCO!" Simon called summoning Labolas as he tried to attack.

"Bow!" Beelzebub shouted as Labolas stopped and bowed to him.

"What the… What is this?" Mayumi asked.

"Fun fact. We have a rule. All demons...have to bow to the stronger ones." Beelzebub said approaching Labolas and ripping some flesh off him before devouring it.

"Ugh… Gross… Good thing I'm not a demon then. Soul Fist!" Mayumi said as she shot an energy ball at Beelzebub.

"Labolas!" Beelzebub said as his arm grew large claws and tore it apart. "Now this...is sort of my ability. Whatever I eat, incorporates into my body."

"You sick bastard…" Simon said.

"See...this is the difference between all of us. And I'm not even the strongest of the Demon Lords." Beelzebub said.

"Yet you choose to feast off children." a voice called out as Jack stood at the entrance.

"Ah...you finally made it. How about a deal? Surrender the…" Beelzebub said before a knife was tossed into his third eye. "Ah!"

"Don't you dare give me that. Why would I sell out the freedom of children or my friends just to save my own skin?" Jack growled as his gloves started to glow. "These guys...they're tough. They were even willing to risk their own lives for those kids. True not all of us see eye to eye but...I'd be nothing without these people."

"Well said, Jack." Mayumi said drawing her sword. "Jack, I'll keep him busy. That should get you a good shot."

"Don't bother. I made a promise...and I'm keeping it!" Jack said.

"You? You can't keep me busy or stop me. You're just a powerless human!" Beelzebub said charging at him.

"It's time I showed you what I can do! Now! Go! Law of Thievery!" Jack said as his gloves glowed. "Arsene!" he said as Arsene appeared and inflicted a curse on Beelzebub.

"He used Arsene but...he never touched me." Joker muttered to himself.

"Big deal. A curse isn't gonna be…" Beelzebub said.

"Change! Spectrum Fire!" Jack said firing at Beelzebub.

"What? But...I researched you. You should only be able to steal one ability at a time." Beelzebub said.

"That was the old law. I've gone through a change just now. My law has a new set of rules added to it. The Bond Rules. I can borrow abilities only if I know a person's true name, I know the abilities name or seen it, and lastly...if I have a friendship with this. This is Law of Thievery: The Bond!" Jack said.

"A Law evolving?! Impossible!" Beelzebub said.

"It's not impossible. There just haven't been enough people around long enough to see it through." Jack said. "And this is what I will use to kill you."

"Think about this, kid. Do you know the repercussions that will come with my death?" Beelzebub asked.

"I'll have my head on that wanted poster for good if I kill a demon lord. But the reason behind that law is a cover up for what really happens. If someone be they demon or other kills a demon lord, they gain their title. You don't want humans going around proclaiming themselves demon lords or else you guys lose face." Jack said. "See...it doesn't matter if I'm plastered a criminal. I'm already one anyway. So not like one more offense will make any difference."

"You...how dare you speak so highly of yourself. You're just another lowly human!" Beelzebub said as a sword emerged from where his third eye was. "I'll cut you down! And prove that you are just another person."

"Sorry...but you just lost." Jack said. "Change." he said as his arm was coated in ice.

"That's… David's Ice Reaper Claw!" Mayumi said.

"So what if you have that? That demon hunter has the same power! I'm not scared of a claw made of something I break!" Beelzebub said charging.

"Yeah...this isn't something you can break. And just cause it's his power...doesn't mean I can't take some creative liberties on it! You will never take those kids. I made a promise. They're going to find it. That promised neverland...even if I gotta stake my life on it! Ice Devil Claw! Demon...Demolition!" Jack said lunging past Beelzebub before the Demon Lord himself broke apart into many pieces.

"What? But...this...cannot be. I knew...I should have snacked on that white haired boy when I had the chance." Beelzebub said.

"So he is still alive. Where is he?" Jack demanded.

"Sorry...but the only one who knows...is...Baal." Beelzebub said before his parts turned to ice and broke apart.

"Baal?" Simon asked.

"A demon from the Demon Universe. Someone who handles all the Demon Lords' deals." Sheer said on the comm. "Sort of like a negotiator."

"So, he's basically the ruler of this whole universe." Mayumi said.

"If by universe you mean its underbelly, yes." Sheer said.

"Well, guess that's one down, Six to go." Nero said.

"We're not declaring war on Demon Lords, Nero. This was just payback." Joker said.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Nero said. "But we've still got a king to take down."

"**Ugh…**" Urizen groaned weakly.

"He's not much to deal with right now." Jack said. "Besides...someone else wants a crack at him." he said as a demonic being descended before Urizen.

"What the…" Nero said as Simon and Mayumi felt incredible power.

"This energy…" Mayumi said smiling. "It's him! They actually did it!"

"So he's finally arrived." Simon said.


	9. Chapter 9

Mission 9: Genesis

"Ugh… This blows. Why does Mayumi have to go and switch with this guy?" Issei asked.

"Don't you already have four devils at your beck and call, Issei? Why do you want another one?" Gray asked.

"Least I know when to keep my clothes on, stripper!" Issei said.

"That's a low blow!" Gray said.

"Guys, calm down. Getting away from Issei isn't the only reason that Mayumi switched." David said.

"That's right. She also knew how much Dante meant to you. You were allies once after all." V said.

"Not only that, but he also teamed up with my master to defeat Jedah." David said.

"We've got a bit of history with him too. We teamed up with him twice to stop two different threats from merging the worlds. You guys gotta know about the rift crisis events." Gray said.

"Oh yeah, I have. Freaky stuff, I'll tell you that." David said.

"Yeah well Dante was involved with both times. So was Lady and Vergil." Gray said.

"The events were cataclysmic. But thankfully the finest heroes came together to save the worlds form destruction." V said.

"I don't know how I'd handle it if I got caught in something like that." David said.

"Well, You have made a lot of friends and enemies in your travels. Chances are you'll be bound to run into at least one of them." V said.

"Though, as crazy as those incidents were, we're not sure if that would be a good thing." Gray said.

"That takes me and Zero back, we've met a lot of good people that helped us combat both crisis'." X said over the comm.

"Sounds like we've missed out on a lot since we initially sealed ourselves away." Alphamon said over the comm.

"You have no idea." Gray said.

"**Hey, guys!**" Griffon called as he flew back to the group.

"Did you find it?" V asked.

"**Yeah. Along with this strange flaming sword...and a few demons seemingly worshipping the blades.**" Griffon said.

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose. Let's go!" David said.

"Indeed. The Devil Sword Sparda, along with the first of your coveted blades, are close." V said.

The group advanced through the field of rubble as they headed towards what Griffon found.

"**Hey, so uh… what's so special about this Ashura Gouenmaru sword anyway?**" Griffon asked.

"According to legend, the Ashura Gouenmaru is said to be the sword once wielded by Ashura. It also says that if anyone shows any rage when trying to wield it, it'll burn them in return." Sheer said over the comm.

"Kind of ironic since Ashura is the God of Wrath." David said.

"You all best be cautious. Finding the sword is easy. Retrieving it is another task." V said.

"V's right." Mark piped in on the comms. "If you grab that blade, you have to keep your emotions in check. If they slip for a moment...well, you all know what happens."

"We'll try to be careful." Gray said.

As the group advanced, something was following them through the rubble as it slithered along the rubble.

"Oh man… Did you guys hear that?" David asked.

"It sounds like we have a follower." V said.

With that, an Infernal with a snake like lower body and a humanoid upper body appeared.

**Swindler of Progress**

**Resentment**

"Snakes… Why did it have to be snakes?" David asked.

"Careful with this one. The stories say this particular Infernal is known to….turn people back into children and devour them." V said.

"Ugh… I'm getting war flashbacks of Beelzebub all over again." David said.

"Just calm down, David. We can take this." Issei said.

"Alright. Alright. I'll try." David said.

"Don't let it wrap its coil around you, that's how he'll attack." V said.

Resentment cracked its whip blade-like left arm and advanced to attack.

"There is no way in hell you're turning me into a kid and eating me." Gray said. "I've already been through that once. Never again!"

"Wait, what?" Issei said.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Gray said as he went and froze Resentment in solid ice. "But it's a good thing I'm a lot different since those days." he said breaking the ice apart.

"You make it look easy." V said.

"Demons aren't really a problem for a Devil Slayer." Gray said.

"Sorry I wasn't much help, Gray." David said.

"Don't worry about it. Even though you made peace with Hera, snakes never really were your thing, anyway." Gray said.

"Wait, hold on. You're telling me that this guy." Issei started, pointing at David. "A guy who looked at Dharkon without batting an eye...is scared of snakes?" he asked before David punched him.

"I never said I was scared! I'm just...uncomfortable around them." David said.

"Alright, I'll believe you." Issei said. "Let's roll!"

The group advanced, dealing with more demons along the way, before finally reaching the place Griffon saw. There, they saw three demons who were all flesh and no skin on all fours, with one big arm on their backs dancing with some Hideous and a Hatred in attendance. The Sparda was stuck in a wall above them, and the Ashura Gouenmaru was right next to it. It was a brilliant red blade with two extra edges on it that resembled red flames. The hilt was golden, portraying a beast's face on it, with a red orb in the center.

"**Whoa, this is some kinda ritual Shindig, isn't it?**" Griffon asked. "**You guys got the dance fever for those blades, doncha?**"

The group of demons then turned to them as the amalgamated demons screeched.

**Abnormal Avatar**

**Nobody**

"**Whoa! Easy on the dance floor there, partner!**" Griffon taunted.

"We're just here for the blades. There's no need for us to fight this out." David said.

"I don't think they'll be eager to listen if you're the one saying it." V said. "We will be taking those now." he said to the mob of demons. "You know, your endless worshipping isn't making either of the blades any happier."

The demons roared and charged in response.

"Fighting it is, then." Issei said summoning his sacred gear. "Promotion! Give me a rook's strength!"

The gauntlet glowed as Issei charged, grabbing one of the Nobodies and hoisting over his head. "Get ready, Gray, I'm throwing you a fastball!" he called out before throwing the demon at Gray.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray said piercing through the demon tossed at him with an ice lance.

"David, if you could be so kind as to finish off the rest of the rabble?" V asked.

"Right. I'll take care of these guys. You all go get the swords." David said.

V nodded as David went to work. "We have to destroy the Qliphoth holding this rubble in place to knock the blades loose. Gray, if you would?" he asked.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray said as a large ice hammer shattered the Qliphoth roots and freed the swords.

"Perfect. The Sparda and Ashura Gouenmaru are ours." V said.

"**Now the big question. How're we supposed to pick em up?**" Griffon asked. "**We can't be angry without burning ourselves on the Ashura, and the Sparda needs a strong body and mind, which clearly you don't have, V**."

"I'll handle the Sparda." David said walking by with blood splattered on him.

"**Geez! You really went to town on those guys!**" Griffon said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a madman when it comes to fighting demons." David said. "So, I clearly can't take the Ashura."

"I'll do it." Issei said, walking up. "I know a way that I can avoid becoming angry while holding the Ashura."

"Let me guess…." Gray sighed.

"Yes!" Issei said proudly as he took the Ashura. "How can I possibly become mad when I'm thinking about oppai?"

"Wow, your pervy mind is actually good for something for once." David snarked taking the Sparda.

"One down, four to go." Gray said.

"Which is weird. Getting the Ashura was so easy. I would've expected Arthur and the Lost Thieves to show up by now." Panther said.

"But they'd also have to deal with all this carnage, so they probably decided not to bother." David said.

"**Uh...guys?**" Griffon said, looking down over a cliff. "**You better come see this, but you ain't gonna like the view.**"

The group went over to the cliff's edge and looked down to see…

"Dante!" David called.

"I see. The Sparda was masking his presence." Gray said. "That's why the demons couldn't find him."

"Man, he doesn't look too good." Issei said.

"He has survived worse." V said. "Come, we must go to him."

The group did so as they descended to Dante's spot.

"**He's alive. By god, this man is hard to kill, I tell ya!**" Griffon said.

"You don't know the half of it." David said.

"So uh… how do we wake him up?" Gray asked.

"Simple. He is known to be stubborn." V said. "David… stab him with the Sparda."

"Me? Well… Okay then." David said as he drew the Sparda and held it over Dante's body. He took a deep breath before he plunged it down.'

"Whoa! You should consider thinking twice there." Dante said grabbing the sword. "Then again, you aren't the first guy to try that."

"Whew… Dante… I'm just so glad you're okay…" David said crying tears of joy.

"Ugh…" Dante said getting up. "How long was I out? What month is it?"

"It's June, the 15th" Gray said.

"No wonder I'm so stiff." Dante said stretching.

"**Well you better put a fire under it now, sunshine. That annoying pimple Nero is making a beeline for Urizen, and when he gets there, he and his groups gonna get-gak!**" Griffon said as Dante choked him and tossed him aside. "**Smashed like bugs….!**"

David wiped his tears. "Let's get going then. We need to hurry and help them!"

"Wait a minute, we? This is my gig, you guys gotta stay out of it." Dante said.

"If you could have defeated Urizen, than I wouldn't have used Nero. And your friends wouldn't have come to help you." V said.

"He's right, Dante. This is our fight now. All of us." David said.

"Look, you have no idea how powerful Urizen is. I took him on, tried to take him down solo." Dante said. "He took out Trish and Lady, and they're two of the most badass women in the world. There's only one guy out there other than me who could've done that…"

"Vergil. They know." V said. "I told them everything, and I suspected you knew who Urizen really was from the beginning."

"Yeah, there was no mistaking it when I saw him." Dante said. "I can't believe he'd actually use the Yamato to split himself into you and Urizen. Welp… can't let the kid and his friends get killed." he said picking Sparda up. "Hey, Ice Guys, Devil Perv, you're with me now."

"Y-yes sir!" David said saluting.

"Yeah, we're on it." Gray said.

"I prefer Oppai Dragon, but right, we're with you, Dante!" Issei added.


	10. Chapter 10

Mission 10: Reason

"You've found both Dante and the Ashura Gouenmaru, well done." Anna said over the comm.

"Thanks Anna, were on our way to the Qliphoth's Main tree now." Gray said

"Alright, be careful, I'm getting a reading on that Knight you and V fought further up ahead." Anna said. "Also, shouldn't you bring the Ashura Gouenmaru back to us?"

"A little busy at the moment, Anna." David said.

"Besides, you don't need to worry, were all meeting up inside the Qliphoth anyway. And don't worry about the Ashura Gouenmaru. Issei has it." Gray said.

"Issei? Him?" Anna asked. "Trusting a legendary sword in the hands of the Oppai Dragon?"

"Thank you!" Issei said proudly.

"Anna, relax. His mind is filled with too many lewd thoughts to be mad about anything. It's all under control." David said.

"Alright, we'll meet you there then." Anna said.

"Alright." Gray said seeing Issei heft the blade and practicing a few swings. "Try to be careful with that thing, if you don't mind."

"Hey, don't worry, I know how to handle blades. Yuuto gave me some training." Issei replied.

"See? Nothing to worry about." David said. "(So long as he stays concentrated. Well, better him than me. I don't know if I can keep my emotions in check if we run into an enemy. I'm a bit of a maniac when it comes to fighting demons.) So, Dante. I noticed that a lot of stuff has happened since we last met."

"Tell me about it." Dante said. "After the stuff Ultron Sigma pulled, you wouldn't believe the crazy stuff I went through."

"One of which was Nero, I'm guessing." David said.

"Yup, found him on a job before this. Let's just say it was an ordeal." Dante said.

"I'd bet it was. Sure, he's got some issues to work out, but...he's a good kid." David said.

"Yeah, he is. But getting pulled into this Urizen gig by V? Not cool." Dante said. "I mean, he's Vergil's demon half basically, and he broke Rebellion like it was nothing."

"Wait, he actually destroyed Rebellion?" David asked. "Unbelievable… He really is that powerful?"

"You sound surprised." Issei said.

"Well, yeah. I mean… Rebellion was originally Sparda's blade. For it to be destroyed so easily, this is obviously no run of the mill demon we're dealing with. Not even Yomi was that powerful." David said.

"It's gonna take all the power we've got to beat Urizen. And then some." Dante said. "We may even have to use that." he said referring to the Ashura Gouenmaru.

"That would be bad. We have no idea what it does, or if its even compatible with the Yo-kai Watch Ogre. And so far, Issei's the only one who can actually hold the thing." Hope said on the comm.

"Well, I'm just hoping it doesn't come to that." David said.

Dante then looked ahead as he saw a red portal in the sky. "We got company." he said as a giant blue metal coffin dropped out of the sky.

The giant metal coffin landed on the ground with a crashing thud. It then began to open up and transform into a giant metal demon with gear like rollers which made up its legs and arms that ended in large horrific sawblades with skulls and horns on them.

**Driver of Agony**

**Pain**

"Whoa, never seen this guy before." Dante said.

"That is one tricked out car this Universe came up with." David said.

"It's called Pain, and it's extremely deadly." Anna said. "It's a walking arsenale armed with guns inside its arms and the saws it has on its hands."

"Well, seems as though it's a new one, what do you say we take it out for a test drive?" Dante asked.

"Like you read my mind." David said as they both get their pistols out.

"Let's rock!" David and Dante both said.

(Cue- Subhuman- Devil May Cry 5)

Pain began its attack by swinging its arms in sawblade mode to try and attack them.

"That's pretty dangerous. Maybe you should lose those arms!" Dante said as he used Sparda in sickle form to sever the sawblades.

"I've got it!" David said using his Ice Breath to freeze its legs before slicing them.

"No way you're planning a getaway. Ice Make: Floor!" Gray said freezing the floor under it as a slick sheet of ice.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Issei said. "Dragon Shot!" he added as the attack went through the coffin chest, causing it to fall to the ground and stop moving before its body started cracking and exploded.

"Well, that takes care of that." David said.

"Alright, let's keep on movin." Dante said.

The group continued on as the Geryon Knight Rider was soon spotted on the road as it turned to the group. "**Y-You…**" it said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" David asked.

"Is it Halloween already?" Dante asked.

"**Sparda…. Ishihara... Fullbuster...Red Dragon Emperor…**" the knight growled.

"This is the same Knight from before, and I'm getting another reading from inside its body." Anna said over the comm.

"If Lady was the last reading, I'm guessing that's Trish." David said.

"Yes, be sure to finish the knight off after you rescue her." Anna said.

"Alright then. Let's get a closer look at that costume." Dante said as the knight evoked his lance.

**Voltaic Black Knight**

**Cavaliere Angelo**

(Cue- Voltaic Black Knight- Devil May Cry 5)

Cavaliere Angelo attacked with bursts of electricity from his lance as the four attacked and parried his strikes.

"You oughta keep back for this one, David. You don't seem like the guy that handles electricity well." Issei said.

"Actually, I've got a way to counter that now." David said. "Thunderbird!" He shouted as he deals a lightning imbued strike on Cavaliere Angelo.

"Whoa! When did you get that?" Issei asked.

"Through our travels in Orsterra. I am now a champion of its Hunt Goddess, Draefendi." David said.

"Pretty interesting." Dante said. He then noticed the Thunderbird attack knocked off parts of Cavaliere Angelo's armor and started to energize a downed motorbike. "Hey, David? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah." David said.

Smirking, Dante and David began hacking away at Cavaliere Angelo as its armor flew off and to the motorcycle. After awhile, the two broken halves were charged with electricity and came together, transforming into a new motorcycle. It was heavily armored with spikes coming out from both sides of the front tire. As if it had a mind of its own, it revved up and drove right over to Dante as Trish slid out of Cavaliere Angelos falling body and caught them both.

Just then a Golden LP depicting a claw of fire and a claw of lightning appeared, floating over Cavaliere Angelo's body.

"Whoa, ho ho ho!" Issei said grabbing the LP. "Now THAT is a Motorcycle that screams badass!"

"And mine doesn't?" David asked. "Though, I will admit, the work done on it is rather cool."

"Sure does. No offense to you David, your bike's pretty cool too." Issei said.

"Yeah. I just don't think I can pull of that spiky frame. Anyway, how's Trish?" David asked.

"She's okay. Looks like she wasn't harmed in any way while in the armor." Gray said.

"Hey, perv. Look away." Dante said.

"What?! I can't miss a chance to-" Issei started before Dante revved up the new bike.

"Unless you wanna get run over by this bad boy, I'd watch what you say." Dante said.

"He's right, Issei. She's Dante's partner. A little respect could get you far." David said.

"Look, just because I'm a man of culture doesn't mean I don't respect girls for more than their looks." Issei replied sharply.

"(Why do I highly doubt that?)" David thought. "At any rate, it's not safe for her here."

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and take her back to the vehicles." Gray said picking her up.

"Dante!" A voice called as V was seen running up to them.

"V! What happened?" David asked.

"Nero and his group are at the Qliphoth… Beelzebub is there with Urizen." V panted.

"Look, you shouldn't be out here. You need to go back to the vehicles." Gray said.

"You guys take care of Trish for me." Dante said revving up his motorbike.

"Wait, where are you going?" Issei asked.

"I'll meet you guys at the Qliphoth, there's something I gotta do first." Dante said punching the throttle on his bike as Griffon followed.

"Dante wait-!" V called before he collapsed to the ground and weakly sat up.

"What is wrong with him?" Issei asked.

"His body is falling apart is what." Gray said.

V's body was seen slowly cracking apart as he sat up. "I don't have much time." he muttered

"We know you don't. The demon half took most of your strength. Meaning without it...you aren't going to last long on your own, even with your tattoos and familiars." Gray said.

"I know Jack can handle Beelzebub, but Urizen? Mayumi and the others aren't going to last long against that." David said. "You guys get back to the Turtle Fortress. I'm going to bust them out. Dante! Hey, wait for me!" David said going after him.

"Wait! There's no way you'll be able to keep up with Dante on that bike of his!" Issei said.

"Actually, I think he can." Gray said. "He's been working on his speed in the UA Training Camp. Heard he can even keep up with Kentaurosmon now."

"Cool…" Issei said.

"Well, we'd better get Trish and V back to the vehicles. After all, we still need to get that to Neu." Gray said pointing to the sword.

"Right. I'm more comfortable with Boosted Gear anyway." Issei said before he stopped in his tracks. "Er, no offense."

"Please, it's just a sword. Not like it can hear you." Gray said.

"Tell that to Ashura. I can hear a voice that isn't Ddraig in my head." Issei said.

"What? Hmm. Wait...I think I get it. When Neu uses the Fudou Raimeiken, he's letting Fudou possess his body so...the swords have the spirits of their original wielders dwelling inside them?!" Gray said.

"Most likely. But there's only one way to be sure." Issei said. "We need to get this blade to him."


	11. Chapter 11

Mission 11: Yamato

Dante rode on his newly acquired Devil Arms, Cavaliere, through the city with great speed. He shredded through any demon in his way as he headed to his desired location. It was then David caught up with Griffon.

"**You have any idea where Dante's goin? The Qliphoth's the other way.**" Griffon said.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about…" David said. "If Vergil really has split here, chances are 'it' is close by."

"**It? What the hell are you talking about?!**" Griffon said.

"He's going home." Anna said over the comm.

"Actually, I was going to say that he's looking for the remains of Rebellion. But whatever the case, he has a reason for this side trip." David said.

So David followed Dante through the city as he cut his way through demons with his new chopper. Soon they reached an old house as Dante saw the broken remains of Rebellion on the ground.

"**What's the big idea, Dante? Why come all the way over here?**" Griffon asked.

"Just some thoughts is all." Dante said. "It's got me thinkin...the Yamato has the power to separate man from demon. So...in a way...I think Rebellion's got the opposite effect."

"Too bad Urizen destroyed it." David said.

"True, he destroyed the blade, but not the hilt." Dante said holding it before lunging it into his chest.

"**Whoa! Wait till after we're done to off yourself, heck I'll even help ya!**" Griffon said.

"Haaa...**Raaaah!**" Dante roared before achieving a new form. It was unlike Dante's previous Devil Trigger form. It was more demonic and he had four large wings behind his back.

"**Whoa… he stabbed Rebellion into himself, and he absorbed the Sparda!**" Griffon said.

"Incredible… It's like his Devil Trigger reached a second stage or something." David said.

Dante soon bent his knees as he took to the sky towards the Qliphoth.

"**C'mon, Davey! We're following him!**" Griffon said flying after Dante before stopping. "**Uh… you CAN fly, right?**"

"No. None of my transformations can." David said.

"**Ugh, guess we're doing this again." **Griffon groaned, grabbing David and flying after Dante.

(Cue- Sin Devil Trigger- Devil May Cry 5)

Fast forward to the present.

"What the…" Nero said as Simon and Mayumi felt incredible power.

"This energy…" Mayumi said smiling. "It's him! They actually did it!"

"So he's finally arrived." Simon said.

"Dante, you son of a bitch…." Nero said. "I knew you couldn't be killed that easily! But don't let that go to your head."

"David's here too." Simon said seeing David holding onto Griffon's claws.

"Are you guys okay?" David asked.

"No worse for wear, Beelzebub beat us to the punch of taking down Urizen, but Jack here took care of him." Simon said.

"Where are the others?" Mayumi asked.

"Back at the Turtle Fortress with Trish." David said. "However, V is starting to break apart. He's not looking too good."

"He's been separated from Urizen for too long. His body is slowly starting to crumble." Joker said.

"Dammit." Simon said.

"**It'll be fine, guys. Dante's gonna whoop Urizen for good, since he's got that new power of his!**" Griffon said.

"Okay. Have a whack at it, old man." Jack said.

"Yeah, he's all yours." Nero said. "But don't let it become a habit."

"**Win, Dante! Win!**" Griffon said as the others pulled back.

Urizen finally got to his feet as he saw Dantes new form. Dante produced a new sword that was demonic in appearance, but similar in power to Sparda. This was the new Devil Sword that inherited Dante's power and will. The Devil Sword Dante.

"**Dante…**" Urizen snarled.

Dante used his new devil sword to produce red blades the same way the Yamato would as he floated in mid air. He then floated in midair and started attacking as his summoned blades followed, he then dealt a 360 buzzsaw attack, and unleashed an explosion of demonic energy before firing a devastating beam at Urizen, breaking through what remained of the crystal barrier that protected Urizen, dealing the finishing blow as Urizen collapsed onto his knee.

"After all this time, you still don't get it." Dante said turning back.

"Heh. Beelzebub already weakened the guy to start with, but Dante finished the rest of the job for us." Jack said.

"Honestly, I don't like speaking ill of the dead, but the moment he bumped me off for you, Jack, Beelzebub was already in over his head." David said.

"He ended up paying the price." Simon added as the ground began to shake. Geysers of blood then started to erupt.

"**Foo…**" Urizen said before they quickly pinned him down.

"Yeah, why don't you just quit. No more crystal or anything. Dante, finish him." Joker said.

"No. V needs to reunite with him in order to stay alive." David said.

"But… Won't V go back to being Vergil, then?" Mayumi asked.

"She's right, David. I know how this thing works. Once they meet back up, there won't be any V or Urizen." Jack said.

"What should we do?" Simon asked.

"I say we let V decide." Mark said.

"What do you mean? He was supposed to be back with you, wasn't he?" Jack said before something knocked him and the others back as V stood upon Urizen.

"V? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be up and about in your condition." David said.

"**More...power…**" Urizen groaned.

"I know. We are the same you and I." V said smiling as he raised his cane.

"V, no!" Simon called as he tried to run towards him.

But it was too late. V stabbed his Cane into Urizen and the two fused. After a bright flash of light, there he stood, wearing a black jacket as he turned to the group with Yamato in his hand.

"V?" Simon asked.

"No… it's him." Joker said.

"Indeed. It is." Vergil said.

**The Alpha and The Omega**

**Vergil**

"You got some pretty big cojones for coming back." Dante said holding his sword. "You just don't know when to give up, do ya?!" he said charging at Vergil. Without batting an eye as he picked up Vs fallen book, Vergil parried Dante with the Yamato still sheathed and jabbed him in the stomach. Dante grabbed the sheath and pulled it off as he flew back, throwing it back to Vergil, who caught the blade and sheathed it.

"He's so skilled…" Joker said.

"Yeah? Well he's mine, so stay out of this!" Dante said as he and Vergil clashed.

"Defeating you now has no meaning, Dante." Vergil said. "The Qliphoth has finished merging with the city. As we speak, it's growing higher into the sky. See you at the top. There, we'll settle the matter." he said before ascending higher.

"Get back here!" Dante said going after him.

"We have to go after them." David said.

"Yeah...uh...we're gonna be a little late." Issei said on the comm. "We've run into some trouble on our end." he said as the vehicles were being surrounded by demons being lead by Malphas and a large three headed dog.

"**Only kings of the Underworld may enter these gates.**" the ice head said.

"**You shall not pass!**" the head surging with lighting said.

"**Leave at once!**" the fire head said.

**Gatekeeper Unleashed**

**King Cerberus**

"**We will annihilate you… in the name of the king.**" Malphas said.

"Dude er….demon. The king just...oh forget it, they aren't even gonna listen." Jesse said.

"Well this is quite the predicament." Al said.

"Don't worry about us. Just keep climbing the tree and help Dante. We can handle things back here." Gray said on the comm.

"Alright, be careful." Simon said as the group went after Dante.

"So...any plans to fight them back? I mean, you and me can't fight both those powerhouses at once." Issei said.

"Maybe...but what about three?" Gray asked pointing to the sword.

"Are you nuts?!" Issei cried. "I don't even know how to use this thing!"

"Not you. Him." Rachel said motioning to Neu.

"Right. I did agree to this. It should only be right I wield it." Neu said reaching for the sword as it shrank to a small size. "Okay...here goes! Possess me! Ashura!" he said plunging the sword into his watch. As soon as he did, flames emerged and surrounded him.

Burning Passion!

Overwhelming Enthusiasm!

Ashura Gouenmaru!

Standing before them was a figure with red skin and six arms dressed in royal indian ware. "Ashura...has arrived!"

"**What is this? You are fools if you…**" Malphas said before she was sliced in half with a flaming strike.

"What? You say you're strong? That wasn't even worth all the effort." Ashura said.

"Geez!" Skull said in shock.

"What power… so this is Ashura." Fox said.

"Let's see...who else is next? How about you, big puppy? You seem like a tough customer." Ashura said. "Aw, what's wrong? Wanna run with your tail between your legs?"

"**The King of the Cerberus tribe never flees!**" the fire head roared.

"**We will fight to the end, and feast on your flesh**!" the lighting head added.

"**Die, God of Wrath**!" the ice head said as the Cerberus attacked. It blasted fire, ice and lighting at Ashura as he took the attack head on.

"Whoa, mama!" Amethyst said.

"Wow...that's a nice little combo you got. Kinda tickled." Ashura said.

"**What?! It had no effect at all!**" the fire head said.

"Puppy, you're talking to Ashura, one of the five Kenbumajin. If I went down that easily, well...then I wouldn't be able to call myself a swordsman would I? Well...I gave you a free shot...so it's my turn." Ashura said as his blade ignited into flames. "Burn to ash! Flames of Rage!" he said swinging the sword as King Cerberus ignited into flames before falling apart as ashes on the ground.

Bits of the ashes formed as it turned into a Bo Staff, then a Tri Nunchuck, and finally a Sansetsukon.

"Tenko, why don't you take that?" Hope asked.

"Er, which one?" Tenko asked.

"You don't have to choose. I think that weapon's a Bo staff, Nunchuck and Sansetsukon all in one." Ichiro said.

"Each of the elements are different too. The Tri Nunchucks are Ice, the staff is fire, and the Sansetsukon is Lightning." Mari said.

"I see. Alright then. I'll take it then. Can't have Himiko do all the fighting for me and Angie." Tenko said.

"Okay so….any of you other guys want a crack at me?" Ashura said to the remaining demons before they fled. "Cowards. Ah...just as well. I've used up all my power anyway." he said before he reverted back into Neu.

"That was awesome, Neu! Ashura blew those guys away!" Akane said.

"Indeed. Now it's up to Simon, David, and the others." Ace said.

"Wait, is Nero still with them?" Hope asked.

"I think so. Is that a bad thing?" Sunset asked.

"It is." Lady said.

"What, why? They're gonna kill Vergil together." Saki said.

"Because Nero is Vergil's son." Trish said.

"A-are you serious?!" Sachiko asked.

"Vergil, a father? I didn't expect that…" Hope said.

"It's kinda hard to believe though." Aya added. "But that would make Dante, Nero's uncle then."

"Great Scott, we can't let any of them kill each other!" Mark said in alarm.

"We'd better call the guys and tell them this. Nero can't kill his own father." Hope said.

"Maybe if you stopped worrying about everything." David said over the comm.

"Wh.. David?" Hope asked. "Did I leave my comm on?"

"Yeah, you did. But there was no need to tell us. We kind of figured it out ourselves. We're gonna try to stop them." David said.

"David's right, leave everything to us." Simon said. "Just stay where you are and watch over the vehicles."

"By the way… Miu, was it?" Nico asked. "That David guy you're following seems like a good kid. But chances are, the way things are going, Dante's not gonna make it back. So, I'll need your help with a little something."

"Alright. Whaddya need?" Miu smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Final Mission: True Power

"Dante and Vergil are probably fighting each other as we speak. We have no time to waste." Joker said.

"He's right. We need to hurry and reach them before we're too late." David said.

"Wait… why are they here?" Simon said as they saw Griffon, Shadow, and Nightmare waiting for them. "Griffon, Shadow, Nightmare? What are you doing here? You were V's familiars. Doesn't that mean you went back into Vergil with him?"

"**Oh, the wise guy Simon.**" Griffon said. "**We were spawned from Vergil's abombiable thoughts. But you didn't happen to know that, did you?**"

"We don't have time for this. Stand aside." David said drawing his sword.

"**Sorry, Davey. We're merely the discarded thoughts of him when he was Nelo Angelo. No longer bound in his consciousness, we're here now to kill you all of our own free will.**" Griffon said. "**Liberating!**" he said taking to the air and blasting lightning at them as they blocked. "**And kill you all we shall. Us, not Vergil.**"

(Cue- Psycho Machine- Devil May Cry 5)

"I've got the birdbrain. Soul Fist!" Mayumi said blasted a ball of energy at Griffon.

"I'll take Shadow. Simon, Jack, Joker. That leaves you with the big guy." David said.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Jack said.

"**Bring it on! This is a grave, all of yours, or ours**!" Griffon said as he and Mayumi blasted at each other.

Shadow roared as he launched at David and attacked him with his various weapon forms.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" David said as he put up a wall of ice for cover.

Shadow then turned himself into a spinning blade as he shredded his way through the ice wall.

"Got ya! Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David said as a panther head materialized in his fist as he lunges at Shadow.

Shadow turned his head into a row of spikes as he charged at David, aiming to meet and kill him. But David was faster on the draw. The punch landed right on Shadow.

With Joker, Jack and Simon, Nightmare was aiming to crush them with his arms as he smashed them around everywhere they went. He also fired his eye laser to blast them.

"They don't deserve this." Simon said. "Time to drop the hammer." he said pulling out Takemikazuchi. "Forgive me." he said slamming it down onto Nightmare as Hydra's tentacles appeared to assist.

"Arsene!" Joker said summoning his Persona. "Eigaon!" he said inflicting a powerful curse onto it.

"Now...it's about time you joined your fellow demons." Jack said igniting Nightmare on fire as it fell to the ground and began to fade.

"Griffon." Simon said as he watched all three of them slowly fade before approaching them.

"**It's gotta be this way, kid. It was either you or us.**" Griffon said. "**We need to fade away… so Vergil's suffering can end.**"

"Not if we have anything to say about it. This family squabble has gone on long enough." David said as he went on ahead.

"I wonder." Simon said using his Umbran Magic on them as they were slowly absorbed into him.

"You absorbed them? Why? You have contracts with Bayonetta's Infernals, why accept familiars?" Joker asked.

"Because they don't deserve an end like this." Simon said as tattoos depicting them appeared on his arms and chest.

"C'mon, we need to catch up with David." Joker said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Simon said as the group ran to catch up with David and Dante.

Meanwhile with Nero, who went ahead of the others…

Nero stumbled across a lone telephone as he picked it up. Knowing the truth, but not wanting to believe it, he called the one person he knew could help him.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke. "Nero, it's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's me, Kyrie." Nero said.

"Did something happen?" Kyrie asked.

"Kyrie…" Nero sighed. "When I was a kid, I...I was alone. You and Credo were all I knew. And now all of a sudden. I find out I have a family. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You always know which path is right, and which is wrong. There's no need to doubt yourself." Kyrie said.

"Thanks... I guess that's all I needed to hear." Nero said. "I've one last thing to take care of. Then I'm coming home."

Nero then hung up the phone as he walked to the top of the Qliphoth.

"I couldn't protect Credo. To this day, I hate myself for not having enough strength. But this time is different." Nero said as he went into a run. "I swear! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" he yelled as his Devil Breaker broke apart and began to glow and in its place was a human hand as there was a flash of light, there stopping Dante and Vergil's finishing strikes toward each other was a demon with long white hair, and translucent blue angel wings behind his back as he raised his head.

"This is… curious." Vergil said.

"Nero?" Dante asked.

"Guys, you have to stop!" David said as he came to the scene. "What the…? What the heck am I seeing…?"

"Is that...Nero?" Simon asked as he and the others arrived.

Nero pushed Dante and Vergil back as he reverted. "This ends. Right here."

"He's right. It's gone on long enough." David said.

"You two are brothers, so there is no need for you to kill each other." Simon added.

"You don't get it." Dante said getting up. "This isn't like what it is with you and your brothers. This has to happen, this is not your…" he said before Nero punched him with one of his angel wings.

"Just listen to them, dead weight. We aren't gonna let you kill each other." Nero said. "There are other ways to settle your differences. We're putting a stop to this sibling rivalry."

"And if you don't like that, we'll just have to stop you both the hard way." Simon said.

"You all came all this way just for that? I thought it would end when you retrieved that sword." Vergil said.

"These guys have too much history with you two to just walk away from this. Dante's not gonna die here, and neither are you." Nero said.

"Not gonna die, my ass. That bitch slap nearly killed me." Dante said.

"How else was he supposed to make you listen?" Simon asked.

"So if I beat all of you… then that means I win against Dante by default?" Vergil asked.

"Call it whatever you want." David said.

"This fight will end here." Simon said readying Midnight Black.

(Cue-Silver Bullet- Devil May Cry 5)

"When this is over, we'll make you submit… father." Nero said as his Angel Wings cracked their knuckles.

"This has nothing to do with you, children." Vergil said.

"Nothing to do with us? It has everything to do with us!" Nero said.

The five warriors fought Vergil as they clashed. Vergil charged for them, but then…

"Don't screw with me!" Nero said as he activated his Devil Trigger.

"You…!" Vergil said in surprise.

"**Take me seriously now**?" Nero asked as he overpowered Vergil with his attacks which led to a clash as Vergil stabbed him before Nero grabbed it. "Oh hell no… Let's see how you like it!" he said as he used Yamato to attack Vergil and stab him.

"David, now's your chance!" Joker said.

"Got it. Arctic Style Elite Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" David said as Vergil found himself in an icy dome before he was attacked in every direction as the mirrors shattered.

"Here I come!" Simon said as activated Tiger within and charged forward before shifting back to human form as he sliced through Vergil at lightning speed with Rakshasa and firing bullets up close with Onyx Rose as he finished with a Wicked Weave Punch. "Flock Off!" he called launching Vergil into the air. "Last blow is all yours Nero!"

Nero entered Devil Trigger as he prepared a finishing blow. "Prepare yourself for this…. Showdown!" he called delivering a flurry of slashes before ending with a big strike.

Vergil slid across the ground as he slowly looked up at the three. "Interesting…" he said as Dante started laughing.

"Oh, brother. You cut off your own son's arm for more power, and you still lost, and to his friends no doubt." Dante said as he sat up.

"Wisecrack later. The higher this Qliphoth Tree goes, the more the Underworld and Inferno get close to taking over. Something needs to be done." Joker said as the Qliphoth began to shake.

"W-what's going on? This can't be an earthquake!" David said.

"It's not. The tree is dying and falling apart." Jack said.

"We need to close the portal. You better help out here, brother. You lost." Dante said.

"I can still fight. But if those roots continue to spread through town, it will just interfere with our business." Vergil said. "Dante and I will sever the Qliphoth Roots from the underworld itself, and then seal the portal with the Yamato.

"It's a one way trip though. Good thing we've got guys like them to keep the peace topside." Dante said.

"Dante!" David called running to him before Joker stopped him.

"I'm sorry… It has to be this way." Joker said.

"You've been a good kid, Dave. Keep up the good work out there." Dante said.

"I… I will, Dante. I will become so good a demon hunter that I will live up to your legacy!" David said, wiping his tears as Dante leaped down into the portal, activating Sin Devil trigger along the way.

"Vergil." Simon called.

"I won't lose to you all the next time we meet." Vergil said. "Hold onto this, until then." he said tossing Simon V's book.

"Until we meet again." Simon said as Griffon appeared and perched on his shoulder. Vergil then dived down himself.

"Are you two sure you're okay with this?" Mayumi asked.

"It's better this way, besides, I know they'll be back." Simon said.

"**Yeah, so no worries, right Davey?**" Griffon said.

"R-right. Now come on. Let's get out of here before this place falls on top of us." David said.

"Yeah." Simon said as he opened a portal as they all jumped in.

_Later, back at the Galaxy King….._

"Hey, Simon, before you go, I was planning to give this to Dante, but I think it's best you have it." Nico said holding a hat with a demonic tail attached to it out to him.

"A hat?" Hope asked.

"It ain't no ordinary hat, I cobbled it up from my father's research." Nico replied. "It's called Dr. Faust. And David, me and Miu cooked up something extra special for you too."

Miu gave him a package. David opened it up to see a familiar weapon.

"This is...Ebony and Ivory! But… These are Dante's guns!" David said.

"Well close. They aren't the exact ones. They're copies me and Nico made but they should still function the same." Miu said.

"We figured that a part of Dante should be with you in your travels, as a reminder of him." Nico said.

"Thanks, guys." David said.

"So what're you gonna do now, Nero? Planning on heading back home?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I got a city to protect from demons. Someone's gotta keep this Universe in line now that Dante's in the Underworld and things are definitely gonna get crazy now that Beelzebub is six feet under." Nero said.

"You won't be alone at least." Simon said pointing to Lady, Trish, and Nico.

"With those three, you'll definitely make the devils cry." Rainbow smiled.

"Huh." Nero said. "So, you guys headed of to find the rest of these Youseiken?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to get going. Take care of yourself, okay Nero?" David asked.

"Sure thing. Good luck, guys." Nero said.

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." Simon said as he put the hat on and a red scarf composed of energy appeared around his neck.

As the Galaxy King took off for their next adventure, Nero turned to face some straggling demons and Infernals as he went for them.

"So…. devils cry, huh?" Nero asked as he prepared to fight. "Let's hear what that SOUNDS LIKE!" he said thrusting his right hand at the screen as it faded to black.

To be Continued...


End file.
